Back into your system
by mikutza
Summary: Caroline had a one night stand with Klaus. The Mikaelson family moves to Mystic Falls, they see each other. How will they react towards each other? Will they speak about their first encounter or will play it never happened? As Klaus is to marry Tatia, and recently broken - up Caroline meets a new guy. (Their 1st encounter will not be in the 1st chapter it will be reaveled later...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I Hangover's day

Hangovers. Caroline hated hangovers. Why wasn't possible to drink all night long and the next morning to be fresh as a daisy, just why? And to make it even worse the car outside was making a huge noise. The new owners of ex Carlton house probably were moving in. Caroline didn't care about anyone. But she would actually jump through the window and help them, just to avoid Elena's judgmental look or even her voice that she hated so much after a party night. What to do? This was the question that pierced her brains. How to face Elena? What to tell her, what was the reason to dry all the bottles in "The Grill"? To tell her again that she misses her mother or that she is still shocked that her father left them for a guy. She wasn't sure if these lame explanations would work, because they were overused in the last year. She heard a noise. The only thing to come to her mind was to do the "Sleeping Beauty" act, just the part with Sleeping, because the hangover wouldn't allow her to look Beautiful.

"_She is sleeping. No mum she isn't sleeping because she studied or watched "The Bachelor" until after midnight, she is sleeping because she drank herself out last night. What to do? Ground her? Mum she is not 15 anymore in case you forgot, she is 18. Well I'll let her sleep now, but when she wakes up I am going to get some sense into her little thick head."_

The eyelids were so tough, so heavy. "Bitch" was the only word that Caroline thought described Elena at the moment "Was it necessary to tell mum?"

It was 9 in the evening when Caroline got off of the bed. The kitchen was empty. A relief went from head to toes that was immediately replaced by the head pouncing truth that Caroline will have to deal with Elena, sooner or later. So she decided to make it sooner than later. She went outside. Elena was in the garden, she was on the old bench Caroline used to stay with her mother and Elena and cry nights out loud that Bill left them for another family. She tiptoed there with her head in a bow, to not be forced to look in Elena's eyes, because she certainly knows that she will end crying or Elena.

"_Hi"_ said Caroline with a look full of guilt and a sweet voice that could melt the Titanic iceberg. Elena looked at Caroline with an unreadable face.

"_Hi? Is this all you want to say? Hi? Caroline you drank last night, again"_

"_It's the last time Elena, I swear."_

"_Yeah, like all the 20 times you said it was the last time. Do you know how hard is for me to see you drown yourself in buzz? Do you know how guilty I feel, every time I see Bonnie carrying you over here from another party? You know what? This is not your fault. This is my fault. I shouldn't let you so much freedom for yourself, because, right now it is obviously that you can't handle it."_ Elena stopped, finally taking a sip of air, her voice trembling.

"_I am sorry. And for the record this"_ said Caroline _"is none of your fault Elena, you raised me since child – period, you taught me what is good and what not…"_

"_Apparently I didn't accomplish my mission…"_ said Elena interrupting Caroline's speech with her soft but upset and tough voice that Caroline respected but not always obeyed.

"_You didn't let me finish. This situation is our dearest father's fault. He decided that our family is not good enough for him. He didn't just go with another guy; he went to another family, Elena. He chose those strangers over us."_

Elena watched Caroline finishing her speech.

"_Just don't tell me again that you drank because of him, because this lame trick won't work anymore. I swear if I see you ever that drunk again I will send you to an alcoholic meeting. But for now you are grounded, the college year is started you will go to college with no pocket money. I don't care how you will earn yourself money. Get a job; at least it won't let you free time to drink it. Now, go and take a shower, we finished this discussion."_

"_Seriously Lena? No money? You are killing me sister. Fine! I will survive better than you think!"_ The thing about Caroline Forbes was that the last word had to be hers. Even when arguing with mother, father, or ex-father, Tyler, Bonnie or Matt, she was the one to put the final dot. The last comment has to be hers it made her think that she is superior.

After the shower Caroline went to kitchen. There was a huge bowl of spaghetti and Bolognese – sauce. Her favorite food, she could eat those daily, 24 from 24. But not today, she wanted to throw up when she saw the bowl. Elena looked at her and realized her thoughts and with a huge grin she smiled. _"It was a joke. Here, this is for you." _She handed Caroline a bowl of soup. Just what Caroline needed as a cure of the huge hangover that was disappearing now at the view of the soup.

"_Thank you Lena, you are the best."_Caroline's lips curled into a smile that was telling Elena she was really sorry.

"_I know."_ replied Elena with a duh look plastered on her face_."But you know that you have to tell me why did you drink last night?"_

Caroline looked at Elena, and stopped from eating _"I just wanted to drown myself and forget everything. I know I am a mature person now. I am 18 I should act as an 18 years old, but there is something inside me that hurts all the time and can't be filled with all your love or mum's love. Is just…I swear it was for the last time…Until my next birthday, so until then I will be the most sober person that you have seen in your entire life. Because seriously I can't watch your puppy eyes wet anymore. And I don't want to hear you cry all night long in your room covered with the blanket for me not to hear you." _Elena stopped from eating and looked at Caroline_ "Yeah I heard that, Lena." _Silence covered the table for some minutes, Elena was to break it._"We have new neighbors. Saw them today. They are 7."_

"_Seven? The Carltons were 3 and they were such a noisy treat, but seven? How will we handle them?"_ Elena burst out laughing.

"_Don't be judgy Care, to me they seemed a very calm family, and by the way so much testosterone there. And there is a copy of you. A blonde, bossy, hot, stylish, but English accentuated version of you."_ Caroline laughed at Elena, it was the first time Elena mentioned guys. She was never the one to discuss guys' matters with.

"_I am not like that. Okay maybe a little."_

"_So…do you like it?"_ asked a blue eyed blonde guy the blonde girl.

"_Well is better than some flat in God knows where. If seriously, I think that you chose the worst place to buy a house and to live here, in this pony little town. How it is even called? Mystic Falls? Please, here aren't falls even. If Mikael wanted to ruin your lawyer career he should've send you here alone, and not burry all of us here."_

"_Bekah and her guts, as always, nothing new."_

"_Shut up Lijah. I agreed to live here only because I have no other place to go, and I don't want to lose all the connections with 4 idiots of you. By the way, where is Tatia? When does she come? I need some female company here."_No one was answering._ "Klaus? Nik, I am asking you"_

"_She'll come in few days" _said the man calmly.

Tatia was Nik's, or Klaus, first and last love, as he wants to believe. He saw her for the first in the halls of the college he was studying in. She was, she certainly still is, hot. Skinny, brunette, curly hair, nice ass, full lips and mostly big brown eyes. She walked past him and her perfume haunted him for the rest of the day until he found out her unusual name. Here they were a match; both of them apparently had parents with strange tastes in names. He loved her, and certainly still loves her. Her dark long hair, perfectly curly was always pouncing when she was on top of him. Her perfect features were always caressed by his hands, her ass matched his hands perfectly as squeezing it. Klaus have never seen someone more beautiful that her in his 25 year old existence. After he saw her the muse came too. He draw her, the inspiration never left him since her apparition. His inspiration was a strange thing. He could be inspired by her only scent. All the family was in love with Tatia, since Klaus brought her home. Even his father, Mikael, that never agreed on his choices, approved this one, like it was a good investment as he expressed himself at that time. Esther, Klaus' mother, felt that Tatia could become the second daughter. Only Kol was against her. He always thought she was acting. He thought there are no perfect people in the world, but she was and he considered all of it was an act. Kol said this about Damon too, and he was right, Damon only used Rebekah to get in her bed.

"_Bex, so tomorrow is the first college day? Interesting will you have a crush on your first day or maybe later?"_

"_Oh Kol. I hope you won't get your nose broken in the first college day, like last time."_ All presents in room were laughing, but Kol.

"_It wasn't necessary to remind me about that, ok. It was long time ago, and you haven't seen the other guy's face."_

"_Yeah, right like we don't know your kung-fu panda moves"_ added Henrik playfully. _"So as it seems today we will order food, won't go anywhere. Rebekah, please this is your job, to order food, since you don't fancy cooking."_

The Mikaelsons sat quietly and dinned. It was always this way for them, never talking while eating, like they were still watched by Mikael from a secret corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter on Monday, as I promised. I will continue publishing, even if for myself, but please tell me what to improve to make it better. Please guys, I need to know. I know the 1****st**** chapter was kinda poorly written, but I am very bad in introduction and in summary. Thank you to those who took time to look on my story. Thank you.**

**This chapter Klaus and Caroline will meet. Elena will meet someone, Bonnie too. I must add that this is a very slow pace fanfiction. I know this is not the best story but I tried. I will give my best for the next chapters. **

**Chapter 2 New acquaintances**

The sun peered through the curtains. _"Caroline wake up or you will be late."_ Caroline battled with her urge to sleep more. She asked herself permanently, how was it possible that 8 hours for sleep were passing as a blink? How? Just how? She always was a heavy sleeper. And every single morning she was telling herself that next time she will wake up when her alarm clock will ring. So this time it was the time to wake up the same time as the alarm clock. It was her habit to go to the balcony and stretch her body. She went there and noticed something as she called "a unique example of male hotness". He was running, Caroline decided that tomorrow she will certainly be running. He was blonde, with perfect muscles, as the shirt allowed her to see. The shirt was wet of sweat. Her mouth started to salivate. She certainly needs a cold shower. Like now. Right now.

First college day of the year was a very important day. She has to look hot, yet not sultry. Her jeggins will hug her legs perfectly, and make her legs look even skinnier, if this was possible. The white shirt that was now in her jeggins was very nicely opening the part of the chest and hiding her cleavage, she doesn't want to look sultry. Her boots were perfectly matched with her belt and her bag. With the last spray of hairspray she went downstairs.

_"Are you sure you are going to college? Because by the way you look I would say that you aren't a college girl anymore. Seriously you're like a goddess."_

_"Speaks Afrodita herself."_ Both of them laughed. If seriously they were sisters but the only common thing they had was the kind heart they both gained from Liz, their mother, and her fierce. From their father, Caroline and Lena took the manners and elegance, he was a man of high society, their grandparents were some kind of members of the Council, a Council that they never understood what was good for.

_"Need a ride?"_

_"No today I am taking Bonnie to school, next week she is the one driving me to school. Ok, I am going, gotta take Bonnie, and I don't want to be late on my first day of the sophomore year. Give me a hug. See you evening." _Elena gave something to Caroline.

"_What is this? You said no money for college!"_

_"Until you will find a job I will give you money, but after your first salary I won't give you even a penny. So you have a week to find a job. If I see that you are correcting yourself, I will give you money, but firstly you must prove that you are truly changing."_

_"Thanks Lena."_

Caroline hugged Elena and kissed her on the cheek.

_"I seriously have the best sister in the world. Bye, see you evening. Good luck with the news hunt."_

Caroline left the house in such a hurry that forgot to close the door. The car was a present from her father which she wouldn't ride if she had another one. But she hadn't. Bonnie exited the house after the very first of Caroline's yelling.

_"Morning Care."_

_"Morning Bon Bon. First of all thank you for bringing me home the other night and for not letting me get sexed by a random guy there. Second, are you happy for the first day of high school's last year?"_

_"Of course I am. Especially when I heard from Mr. Saltzman that we are getting a new guy in our school. Please God, let it be hot, and I want him to hit on me"_ said Bonnie pointing to herself. Caroline laughed. She had a very beautiful smile. It could enlighten for an entire day, not to mention that her smile could give you such a high dose of energy for the entire day.

_"I think I know who you are talking about. Yesterday I saw the new neighbors of mine."_

_"Is that fair? How is that possible that all the hot guys are your neighbors? Remember Mike Delfino, Dean Winchester, Sam Carlton? This is not fair. I want hot neighbors too. But no, all I get is the old Macluski, the bitch Eddie Britt and the 80 years old Mr. Grumpy that hits on me. Maybe you take me to live with you?"_ asked Bonnie in a joke which Caroline approved with her laugh.

_"We're here."_

In front of school there was Tyler. Caroline is still upset with him. How could he stay in the club while she needed to be taken home, and since he is, or was, her boyfriend, it was his duty, but no, Bonnie had to play the role of careful boyfriend and carry Caroline home instead of having fun. Instantly all the people were looking at them.

_"Bonnie do we look SO hot? All of the people are gazing at us."_

_"Nope, they are looking at the newcomers. Wow, did somebody tell them is a sin to look SO hot?"_

Caroline turned to see what is there, or who was there would be more correct. She didn't see hotness anywhere because she was blinded with rage. The blonde girl had the same shirt, the same shoes and the same bag. She was angry. This was the biggest fear, of course after the water fear, or height, or snakes. Bonnie looked at Caroline, she knew her best friend was a fashionista.

_"What am I supposed to do now, Bonnie?"_

Apparently the new girl noticed their similar look. And then it started. The stare contest. Caroline always wins this contest. But with this cocky girl, sexy, hot…and the same clothes it was harder. The two of them stared one at another with disgust. The newcomer won the contest. Caroline told herself that she let her win because it was her first college day. The new girl started to walk towards school when she was called by a dark haired man.

_"Bekah wait for me."_

_"Kol. I am sorry but I don't want to ruin my way to popularity with you."_

So is Rebekah, the girl she should stalk in the morning. Just to be sure that the two of them will never wear the same outfit. Rebekah passed Caroline with a "You're dead look". The guy by the way checked Bonnie from head to toes. He winked to her. His look showed interest in Bonnie.

_"Bonnie"_ Caroline snapped her fingers, _"Bonnie, close your mouth the saliva is getting outside."_

_"Ha ha funny. What, want to say he is not hot? He is the name of Hotness. Kol. Remember this name."_

First college day was quickly vanished, thanks to friends. Caroline found Rebekah's gaze on her twice. Only twice but it was so intimidating, this Rebekah girl, was actually a tough one. She was hoping that for today Rebekah will not be seen anywhere.

_"Come"_ Caroline interrupted herself at the view, Bonnie and Kol guy were talking, and Bonnie was smiling as a puppy. _"Seriously?"_ She saw Bonnie coming to her with her sweetest smile.

_"Well his name is Kol, he is 18, they came from England, his favorite color is blue, he is a Scorpio, he is the "almost youngest and definetely the handsomest guy", saw that? And this is only between second and fourth period."_

Caroline laughed.

_"Yeah like this all matters to me. Come on Matt and Tyler is already there, waiting for us."_

The two of them went towards "The Grill." Last time she checked she was still upset with Tyler so she had to act further, she was sure that he would say:"_Care I am sorry, but I've got wasted. You know that I don't think when I am wasted. If you want I can get on my knees, here in front of all the people around Grill to ask your forgiveness. I know I wasn't right and I swear I will never make it happen again."_

And she knew that she will forgive him, just like every single time. He is Caroline's first love, and everyone knows that first love is the most addicted. You are addicted of this person without even realizing it. You are addicted with his features, you are sad when you only feel sadness in your first love's eyes. So Caroline was definitely going to forgive him. She entered the Grill and everything went as usual: Tyler apologized, Caroline guessed every single word, Jeremy looked at Bonnie with his hungry wolf eyes, Caroline forgave Tyler for the hundredth time and Matt was talking to a beautiful blonde and a guy. The habit of coming here at "The Grill" was established for the last 3 years and no one is going to break their tradition. It was five o'clock in the evening. The blonde Matt was talking with turned her head. It was Rebekah, Caroline got angry, especially when she saw her coming towards their table.

_"I see my doppelganger is here. How did you manage to have the same clothes as mine? Are they designer signed? Or is it a cheap copy?"_

_"Well not only you, my dear, have tastes in clothes. And by the way is this your own way of making friends? Try to insult them? Because here in Mystic Falls isn't working. If you want to befriend with us, act nice or try at least."_

_"And do you think that I would want to have friends like you? Yeah that is going to happen_!" She turned her heels and went to the exit_._

_ "By the way we are Mikalesons, if the name tells you nothing I suggest you to open the internet and read a little before you are putting yourself into lion's mouth. Clear? And if I see you one more time in the same outfit as mine, believe me I will sue you. Then our clothes will never be the same. Have a nice day."_

_"I have never seen a bitch as her since…since never."_ Caroline said trying to mask the feeling of killing her.

_"Look in the mirror Caroline and you will see this kind of bitch. No offense but this is a new version of you. Don't you remember when we first met? How you shoved me, when we were little? But then I found out that this is your own peculiar way to protect yourself, and then when I became your best friend you were defending me like nobody else. And this is why I love you so much Care."_

_"If you say so…But I am not that bitchy, she is bitchier than me."_

_"Maybe a contest between the two of you will show it?"_

_"Yeah, like I have nothing else to do. Anyway I have to speak to Matt, I need a work, and maybe he needs a waitress."_

_"A what? A work? Why?"_

_"Elena wants me to work to have no free time for drinking. Like I am some kind of an alcoholic. But I want to show her that I can be a mature person and to show her that I deserve her trust and I simply want to work."_

_"You want to work? Seriously? You are the chair of Mystic Falls Beautification Committee; you are in charge for every single school party, prom. Do you think you will have time to work? And you want to work? Please every single time Matt asked you to stay behind the bar you were running as from the devil."_

_"Bonnie stop or I will delete you from my list of best friends."_ saying that she stood up and went to Matt. Bonnie had no idea what were they talking about as a handsome dark haired boy with amazing brown eyes sat in Caroline's place.

_"Hi I am Kol. The ashamed brother of Rebekah sister. And you are Bonnie, right?"_

_"Yeah, I am Bonnie." _said Bonnie biting her lip in a way that would go unnoticed by Kol.

_"Nice to meet you Bonnie." _his smile was infectious, and he knew that, and he used that.

_"The same here, Kol." _The answer was given with a sort of indifference, just to make him know that he has to work for her.

_"Fancy a drink?"_

_"Why not? A diet coke please."_

_"As you wish milady."_

_"Can I take your order please?"_

_"Caroline, you are already working here?"_

_"No. This is my period of probe. If I will handle it well tomorrow night is my first night. So what do you want guys?"_

_"I would like some whiskey and a diet coke."_

_"Seriously, whiskey? You know that here in USA drinking age comes at 21 years old? Do you have your 21 years?"_

_"But I thought that since I am friend with Bonnie you could make an exception."_

_"Yeah of course why not?" _irony was felt in Caroline's voice.

_" Juice or diet coke, we also have tea and coffee."_ Caroline asked one more time with the fakest polite smile she had ever worn.

_"Tomorrow night we have a welcome party, if you will bring me a glass of whiskey I will give you an invitation."_

_"Sure. Juice or diet coke?"_

_"Two diet cokes please."_ Said Kol with an annoyed look plastered on his face and a tight smile that exposed the discomfort that peered into him. Bonnie couldn't hide her smile as her best friend feistiness. She always knew how to speak, and she proved Bonnie that she is that bitch that shoves strangers.

All night the work at the bar was not only exhausting, but interesting too, now Caroline was waiting for the verdict, which was a positive one. Caroline will work in the same shift as Matt, due to her college studies, which meant that she will work every day from 6 a.m. till 11 a.m. Of course she obtained the work because of her friendship with Matt. Driving home Caroline heard some happy screams from the new neighbors' house. There was on the porch a guy that was embracing a girl, which kissed him so, so, so passionately. She knew this feeling. When she was gone for a month in Africa to volunteer, Tyler met her with the same passion, not to mention what happened behind the closed doors. She drove in garage. Her kitty Whity was now annoying Elena.

_"Care, you know if you wanted a cat you had to take a nanny for her too. She wouldn't stop to annoy me since I came from work. Please do something about it. By the way, you have to thank our neighbor's boy, Henrik, I guess, he brought your kitty. Whity was in their kitchen; thanks at least you put our address on your cat."_

_"See I am responsible. Seriously, I have to go there? You already thanked him, I am sure of this. And this is how you meet me after I found a place to work? Yes, yes, yes. And this is the reason I came back so late. In case you wanted to ask."_

_"And by the late hour it means that you are working in a bar."_

_"Not a simple bar, dear. At "THE GRILL"_ yelled Caroline. _"Ta da dam."_

_"I don't like the place, but I am happy you found a work."_

_"Come on Elena, smile, you are not fun. See I already have a work, I promised you that I will not drink anymore. I think that you deserve a little of happiness. I officially unbound you from me. I want you to take care of yourself. I am not little girly Caroline anymore. I can take care of myself. Please let yourself to float a little, allow yourself some mistakes that you will remember after. Because right now, all you can remember are my mistakes. You forgot about yourself Elena, and all of this is my fault. And I am going to handle that. I am gonna find you a nice guy and I am gonna find someone to make you scream in that bedroom of yours."_

_"Care"_ said Elena with an ashamed voice. _"This is not a topic to be discussed by two sisters."_

_"Yeah? And what is the topic? What are we going to prepare for dinner, how was your first day, how are you feeling? No, these are topics for strangers, and as far as I remember, we are not strangers. So please let me introduce you to someone that I think deserves you. Not now, but I am going to find the right guy for Elena Forbes. Do you hear me?"_

Elena only nodded in agreement, because she knew that only a positive answer would satisfy the phenomenon called "Miss Caroline Forbes wants to help" period.

_"Now come on and feed me, because at the grill in my first day I hadn't the courage to eat something."_

Next morning Caroline woke up with no pain in her head. As usually she went on the balcony for her stretching exercises. She saw the guy again. Oh my God was the only thing she thought. He is so hot. Since when hot guys are running, do they even need to run? She didn't see his face as it was a little too far.

_ "Well I certainly wanna start running."_ As she looked quick at him again she saw a girl, the girl from the last night. She looked at the sky.

_ "Why? Why don't you want me to run? What is the point now in running? See? I wanted to run, "You,"_ said Caroline pointing to sky with her finger _"don't want me to run."_

She went downstairs. _"Lena, Helooooooo, Lenaaaaaaa, where are you?" _She found only a note.

**_"Care there are your favorite pancakes, and in the fridge there is fresh juice. Love ya, see you in evening, write what you want me to prepare .XOXO Lena"_**

Their mother started the tradition with letters in the morning. It felt so good to find in your room a letter on which it was wished good luck for the day, or it was drawn a simple kiss with her lips, meaning "I LOVE YOU", Caroline thought that when she is going to have a family she is going to keep this tradition. Now that her mother was gone, she and Lena kept this tradition, but the letters were not in the room but in the kitchen. So she wrote back.

**_"Don't cook. I will bring something from "The Grill". I heard the neighbors are throwing a party. Go and have fun. You will tell me how it was there. And how they are. Ok LOVE YA, Care"_**

Klaus was beyond happy to see Tatia coming back two days earlier than she had promised. He would have been happy if she shown a week later, because she came. She just came. It was more than enough. Her kisses in the morning were the breakfast he needed, and sex in the morning was the dose of energy for the entire day. He was more than happy with her. He was complete with her. They were the perfect pair as the magazines called them. It is not like Klaus never had some other girls, because he was a night bee that likes to taste each flower. Especially the **challenging** ones, or special ones. Right now was the moment of the duo shower. Both of them went in the shower. They didn't need hot water; their hot bodies were more than enough to heat the water. He pressed her against the wall, started to kiss her neck. She adored to feel his lips on her, her back curved a little because of Klaus' lips work. He started to kiss her breasts, she was now gasping in need of air, she needed him inside, and he fulfilled her desire.

A knock in the door. No answer. Another knock. No answer again. Another knock. There was no person in this world that would be more insistent that Caroline Forbes. The door opened a beautiful brunette covered in a towel only.

_"I am sorry to interrupt you, and I obviously, am interrupting something but I need Henrik_." said the beautiful blonde with a huge smile on her face.

_"If you would interrupt something believe me your apologies would've been useless. And say thank you that I came downstairs and not my partner, cause you would be sued already."_

_"What is wrong with this family. Sue again? Seriously, you have no other threats? This one is getting old. Yesterday a blonde told me she would sue me because she had the same outfit as me, now you..."_

_"I taught her the trick. Whatever."_

_"Anyway I want to meet Henrik."_

_ "Hen, you have visitors."_

_"I am not Hen, I am Henrik, especially for you."_ Said the boy annoyed. She looked at the girl in doors. _"And you are probably Caroline, the girl with the cat."_

"_Whatever"_ said the brunette girl

"_I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I don't lie, especially to a little teen as you."_ Caroline didn't answer, because she would but she came not for a fight here even if fire was already peering out of her ears. She will not fight. She is better than that one.

_"Yeah, I am Caroline. And I came to say thank you for bringing my kitty home, because I would've lost her if it wasn't you. So here you are."_ She handed a basket with all kinds of fruits in it.

_"I didn't know how old you were. So, be happy I didn't bring you some toys."_ Henrik smiled. The girl was nice, she had golden curls with a precious smile and the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

_"No problem."_

_"Thank you one more time. Bye. Now you have to know that I owe you. If you need something, like a juice for free at "The Grill, or maybe help with a girl, you know where I live."_ Replied Caroline going to the gates.

_"Who was that?" _asked Klaus.

_"Our neighbor, I found her cat and brought it home."_

_"Nice behind."_

_"Hey, your witch is upstairs, and please don't ruin the tiny possibility of a friendship I have around here."_

_"Tatia doesn't have to know I complimented that one and friendship with a girl? Henrik is clear that you are 15. Friends with a girl? Really? What have I taught you?"_

Caroline noticed Rebekah but didn't want to speak or argue with someone. Today was the cheerleader practice. It was surely the perfect day, matching with her first day of work, because she certainly would be late for work. The classes with Mr. Saltzman were the only one she liked, and of course the cheerleaders' practice. There was the place where Caroline for sure won't see Rebekah, because she wasn't in the cheerleaders' team. And as captain she would make sure that the blonde neighbor will never be a part of the team, but…It was certainly not her lucky day. Rebekah was there, but Caroline didn't understand why she was there. She just told Caroline that she wants to be on the team. Right she wants, not she asked to be on the team or she would like to be in the team, she wanted. She wanted. It was so hard for Caroline to not slap her on her arrogant face that was smiling with the winning smile. It was voted, they always were a team, and they always voted for something, Caroline thought the girl will be in team Caroline, but it was her unluckiest day. Rebekah was now on the team, she couldn't understand how. But it came to her, Rebekah handed to all of them invitation to the party and to the SPA, just to be a part of the team.

"_So as I am surrounded here by only traitors, I have to ask, do you even want me as your captain?"_ The girls were only yes, but Rebekah.

_"Today we will practice only the entrance. All of you please put the uniform on, I want to see how many pounds did you gain for the summer, because I am sure that all of you gained some weight."_

Caroline in work was like freaky Caroline, she always wanted to be in control, she wanted the result to be perfect. She loved perfection as she loved beauty. Tina was a little too slow, Candy was a little too fast, it was strange but Rebekah was just in rhythm. She was doing well, and Caroline was content with her being a part of the team. It was the method that Rebekah used to attract the girls, that Caroline was against.

She approached the car and noticed Tyler. He was talking to some guys but after seeing her he immediately run to her. His kiss was sweet. She missed it, since last night he didn't wish her a good night wish sealed with a kiss. Last night she was acting as "still upset girl that hated her boyfriend for not taking her home when she was drunk."

_"So, we'll meet today Care?"_

_"Yes, since I am working at "the Grill" now. Don't even ask. I screwed when I came home drunk and she, and by she I mean Elena, decided to punish me by refusing my pocket money. And I was forced to work. But you know what? I don't mind working there. Is fun, is hard, but I like it."_

_"Are you going to have a sexy uniform there_?" Caroline hit him playfully in the arm.

_"Hey, even if I am going to have a sexy uniform, I will not show it to the entire world; I will show it only to you. Ok, see you in evening, gotta go home, change and take my shift. And be careful to order a lot of drinks tonight, ok?"_ She turned to go, but Tyler grabbed her by the wrist and started to kiss her.

_ "Ty, stop. You're turning me on. And I don't wanna be late in my first work day."_Tyler didn't stop just mumbled between the kisses.

_"Then we will make it quick."_

_"Tyler stop, please. I am in hurry."_

She went. The shift started perfect. It was easy for her because she knew how to socialize; she liked to talk, and not simply talk, but talk a lot. There was once even when the owner of the bar hat to remind her that she is working there and not talking. She was at the table with a costumer and was talking about everything that he was interested in. At the end she realized she didn't talk in vain, he gave her a significant tip. It was her first tip. She had to remember to talk to customers, but not in the presence of the boss, because this might cause the loss of the job. Her happiness was vanished when she saw who entered the bar. It was the bitchy blonde. She was not alone. Henrik was with her, Kol – the guy from the last night and a guy in a perfect suit. He was the only one serious there.

_"Please don't, please don't."_ Apparently God today turned his back on her. This occurred Caroline as she saw the happy Mikael… how was there, at the table served by her.

_"This is going to be fun. No not fun, this is a nightmare."_ She went towards them with a forced smile on her face, but it was a smile and not a grin that was telling "I hate this bitchy blonde."

_"Oh Caroline, my captain. What happened? Did your mum stop sending you money? Well at least we will have no more similar clothes, at least here at "The Grill"…the menu please"_ asked not nicely at all, demanded would be more appropriate holding her hand for the menus.

_"Good evening to you Rebekah too. Here are your menus; I hope you will spend a quality time here." _Answered Caroline and put the menus on the table.

_"Caroline what happened, not feistiness today? This is so not interesting."_ Caroline just watched the girl and with a smile told them she will come later to take the order. She turned to leave as she heard a deep voice.

_"Stay there we haven't ordered yet, and actually we need a menu to do that."_

Caroline turned back with the same forced smile.

_"Of course mister, here it is your menu. I hope you will spend a quality time here."_

Caroline tried not to look nervous. Something about this man made her nervous, maybe his accent, his perfect full raspberry lips, or his blonde curly hair, that she wanted to ruffle, or maybe his perfect torso that was perfectly seen from his V – neck shirt. She bit the bottom of her lip. (Stop Caroline stop, Tyler. There is a guy Tyler, remember?) She turned away and walked. She took their order. The only ones saying thank you were the guy in the suit and Henrik. She saw the blonde watching going to the stage. She took the microphone.

_"Hey everyone, I am Rebekah, our family moved here 2 days ago. We want to know all of you, so tonight in an hour the party is moving to our house. The drink is for free, why pay the bar if you can have all for free. Join our party. We are waiting for you."_

Caroline was angry, no more tips for tonight. She was very, very, very angry. How was it possible to exist someone who wants to ruin her life miserable? Finally Tyler appeared at the entrance. She was relieved. All the people started to walk outside. Bonnie entered "The Grill" with a confused look on her face.

_"Bonnie, come to our party tonight. Please I will be very upset if you will not come there."_

_"Kol, I am not going to your house. Yes you are hot, but if you think that a party would make me melt to you, you are wrong."_

_"Is this the town of feisty ones? You, Caroline…"_

_"No, this is the town where you have to gain your respect, not with the help of a party and where people are not kissing your ass because you are kind of a British ass."_ She walked past Kol and went to Caroline and Tyler.

_"I am gonna kill that bitch and every single member of the family, besides Henrik and the Mr. Suit guy. All of the rest are dead."_

_"Easy there with the threats Care, I don't want to bring you food in jail, and what will they say? The daughter of a cop is in jail? Sounds interesting, I would read this article."_

_"Shut up and kiss me, to kill this frustration."_Tyler kissed Caroline. They were interrupted by a couple.

_"Good evening. We weren't presented. My name is Klaus Mikaelson and this is Tatia to be Mikaelson. As far as I was explained you are my neighbor."_ Caroline looked at him. (What a cocky attitude, who does he think he is?)

_"Yes, I am Caroline Forbes, and I am more than glad to be the neighbor of the 7 of you." _Her tone was more than sarcastic.

"_Actually eight."_

_"Eight of you? This must be interesting. Do you even have enough place in your house?"_

_"Of course we have. So I assume we won't see you at the party? And this isn't a question."_

_"Yeah, like I need a stupid, welcome party. And thanks for making up my mind."_

_"For what?"_

_"I thought that you may be nice, I mean your family, but as far as I see, all of you are some pieces of lame excuse that call themselves people, and which I don't see as people. Of course beside Henrik and Mr. Suit guy."_

_"Elijah."_

_"What?"_

_"Elijah is the name of Mr. Suit guy as you called him. Don't come to the party, as I don't want to see my little sister under the weather. Ok?"_

_"Come on darling, you don't have to waste your time with a teen." _The brunette from morning took his hand and turned him around towards the entrance.

Caroline clenched her wrist, she wanted to punch him, she wanted to punch him so badly, and not only him but this amazingly sexy brunette. She just turned around and mumbled something under her nose. Of course he was hot, what kind of a hot guy without the cocky attitude? It wouldn't even be reasonable. (But no, Tyler, there is a boyfriend, called Tyler; he is more than enough for me. I don't want someone else, especially this cocky attitude guy with perfect lips.)

The entire town was there, even Elena. She did as Caroline told her. Elena wanted Care to be there as she was the soul of the party. For this it wasn't needed Caroline to be drunk, she always knew perfect games for a party. But she wasn't so Elena decided to call her little sister.

_"Hey Care, why aren't you here?"_

_"I am working, remember?"_

_"The entire town is here, so it means you have no work there, come to the party."_

_"The entire town? Seriously, how is it possible they are here for only 2 days and they threw a party bigger than those I organize. Oh, I hate them even more. Ok, wait for me there, I'll be there in 20 minutes, or 30."_ Elena hung up, when she was watching the clock she bumped into someone. It was a sexy guy with brown eyes and a nice hair- do.

_"I am sorry."_

_"No, I am sorry."_

_"I get it we both are sorry. I am Elena, by the way."_

_"Stefan. Host's best friend."_

_"I am their neighbor."_

_"Nice to meet you. Do you mind my company tonight?"_

_"Well, actually I am waiting for my sister."_ After saying this Elena saw Stefan turning around to go, and she remembered Caroline's words that she needed to do something and to take care of her.

_ "I didn't say that I mind your company until she appears here. And I think that she won't mind you even when she will be here."_

_"Good, because I want to spend as much time as possible in your company." _Elena's lips curled into a smile hearing those words.

Caroline took Bonnie and went home to change her clothes. She was quicker than usual. They thought that she was going to let the things this way? No she was certainly not. Who they think they were to just come here and to un-invite her to the party? Drama queens.

Black jeans and a simple cocktail blouse, was the perfect outfit for a welcome party. Her black heels were matching her eye makeup perfectly. Rebekah wanted a war? She will get a war. When she entered through the gates she put on her best smile. She forced Bonnie to have her best smile on too. Now she wanted to look for Tyler. He was here, even if Caroline didn't show up or wouldn't show up. But this topic Caroline was going to open later. They were met by Kol.

_"Bonnie, so happy to see you here. But you Caroline will get some troubles from my lil sis. Don't tell her that I warned you. I heard you befriended Henrik, he will be happy to meet you here. He is right there."_

He was as sarcastic as usual and his cockiness was seen getting out even from his ears. Caroline firstly looked for Tyler, didn't find, then for Elena, again no luck. She found only Henrik. He was staying on the stairs in the back of the house.

_"Hi Henrik."_

_"Hi Caroline"_ he answered, something wrong in his voice.

_"Are you alright? What is wrong? Are you drunk? Henrik? Did you drink? Oh my God. Stay here, I am going to find your brother or someone else."_

_"No, Caroline, please, no. They will punish me."_

_"But is your health we are speaking here."_

_"You owe me, remember? Please take me to my room, I will be fine."_

_"Ok, but tomorrow, WE are going to have a serious discussion on this topic. Clear?"_

Caroline took Henrick under his arm. He pointed her the road through the back of the house. She was happy no one seen her. She took him in his room. She went back downstairs and took two bottles of water and brought him. She looked through drawers to find something to ease the headache.

_"Hold these, take one now, and one the next morning. Ok? But remember, tomorrow we are going to discuss about this very, very, very seriously."_

She stayed there until Henrik fell asleep. It was 1 night o'clock. She wanted to make her way out when he heard someone. She quickly hidden behind a corner and waited for them to pass. They didn't notice her, they were busy making out. It was the cocky Klaus Mikaelson and his Tatia soon to be Mikaelson. When they passed, she quickly went to the backdoor to make her exit. At the gates she saw Elena talking to a guy. It was a stranger, and it wasn't Mr. Suit. Oh my God she thought, are they nine and not eight? How many cocky guys were here?

_"Hey Lena."_

_"Finally, I thought you will never come."_

_"Well I did, I came with Bonnie, and did you see her?"_

_"You mean Bonnie that now is dancing with Kol Mikaelson himself?"_

_"Yeah I mean her. By the way I am Caroline Lena's lil sis. And you must be another of the cocky Mikaelsons."_

_"No, I am Stefan Salvatore. I am Klaus' best friend. And, yes he is a cocky bastard. Finally someone noticed that."_

_"You know what? I already like you! You don't kiss his ass, as everyone around here."_

_"Well I am his best friend, so I am a pain in his ass."_ The three of them laughed. _"Speaking of, here he comes. I think he is angry."_

_"I told you to not come to the party!"_ Klaus' voice sounded angry.

_"Well, and I didn't listen. You didn't invite me here, but you invited my boyfriend, and we never separate from each other. So here I am."_

_"Klaus chill out."_

_"Stefan stay out of this, I have to show this little bitch who is the master here."_

_"What? Master? You? Are you frigging me? Who the hell you think you are? Yes I am 18 and I am not some freak of a lawyer who threatens to sue everyone on this planet, because I am not very confident in myself."_

_"What did you just say? Get. Out. Now." _His voice was already starting to show that this was a warning.

_"I am getting out of here only if I want to. Besides, your sister invited the entire town here. And believe me a party without Caroline Forbes is not a party. And I am going to find my best friend Bonnie and __**I**__ will drink everything __**you**__ bought for the party. So excuse you."_

Caroline shoved him and went to find Tyler or Bonnie, or even Matt. Elena couldn't hide her smile, Stefan was amused, he had never seen someone to speak this way to Klaus Frigging Mikaelson. This is interesting.

_"Yeah this is my sister. I wish I could be that feisty. She always tells the truth."_

Klaus was in rage. A teenage girl, that wasn't his sister, spoke to him this way. Who the hell she thought she was? But on the other hand, why should be disturbed by this little feisty blue eyed blonde. Yeah he noticed her eyes. And her behind the other day. She would like to have her, for one night. Tatia wouldn't know and even if she would know she wouldn't mind. He just knew it. They had these threesomes once. He was so pleased, so he knew that Tatia wouldn't mind a little one night stand. But he didn't want to just have sex with her, but to punish her for the way she spoke to him.

Caroline found Bonnie, she was dancing with Kol, she didn't want to interrupt her and grabbed a man to dance. And while dancing she would talk to Bonnie. It was the Mr. Suit guy. They started to dance on the "Drip Drop song" by Safura, song.

_"Bonnie, I am getting out of here, coming or staying?"_

_"Still staying."_

_"Ok then, I am going home. Try to avoid lips biting, ok?" _Bonnie smiled at her friend's joke. She wanted to stop the dance but she was stopped by Mr. Suit guy.

_"It is rude to leave your partner alone in the middle of the dance. I am Elijah, by the way. The second oldest of the Mikaelson."_

_"I am Caroline Forbes."_

_"I know. My sister is bashing you every day since she met you."_

_"Yeah right. So why did you came here, in this small town?"_

_"Life…"_ answered dryly.

"_Not a talker as I see. Well I met Henrik the other day, he seemed very well bread and very nice. I liked him."_

_"Yes he is one of well bread boys which are very rare nowadays." _Caroline looked at Klaus in that moment and said some kind disappointed

_"Yeah tell me, I just met one of those today."_ As the song finished Elijah took Caroline's hand and kissed it.

_ "Wow this is so old fashioned, but I don't mind it. You certainly know how to woe a girl. But I have a boyfriend."_

_"Actually I was hoping for you to help me to woe another lady, I didn't mean you. Is not that you are not beautiful, but you are not my type."_

_"And the "old fashioned" was replaced by "say it straight" guy. And who that lady may be?"_

_"I saw yesterday a girl that was exiting your house, she was amazingly beautiful. She has that curly brown hair."_

_"Oh, you mean Katherine? I think that she is a little bit out of your league. She is just a single mum that works as a housekeeper for us."_

_"She is a housekeeper and she is out of my league?"_ He said that in a disrespectful tone.

_"And just when I thought you are one of those good guys, you come with this remark about one of my friends? After listening to you I am more and more than sure that Henrik is the only one respectful here. And no, she is not out of your league. You are out of her league. She knows how to act decently, she knows to not judge a person just by the cover, and even she is poorer than you or me, she has higher morals than all of you altogether. Do you understand me? Don't even try to talk to her, because I will tell her about our conversation."_

_"Caroline this is not what I wanted to say."_

_"But you dared to say it. And…nevermind."_

She started to walk but turned back.

_ "You know what I am going to say that. At first I saw you just as Mr, Suit guy. Then I saw your manners, and I thought I was wrong, but you opened your mouth to speak. Why? Why? Why did you speak? And I noticed that Mr. Suit guy fitted you perfectly, because you, even if you have manners in you, you have no decency and respect for the people who are below your level. And I will not let some jerk to speak this way about my friend."_

She just turned back and exited the gates. She was even angrier because Tyler was nowhere outside. Where was he? Her rage was infinite. She hated how he dared to speak about Katherine, yes she was poorer, but her heart was even bigger than Caroline's and Elena's altogether. The only good things about tonight was Elena smiling, which she saw long time ago, and the absence of Rebekah. And of course Bonnie flirting with Kol. Of course Kol was cocky too, but his cockiness was funny at least. It wasn't Rebekah's bitchiness, or Klaus' air of superiority, or Elijah's tone if inferiority, he was more of positive cocky guy.

Tyler was kissing someone. It was a blonde, but it wasn't her. It was a bitchy blonde she fought earlier today. Why was he kissing her? Why? _"Tyler, Tyler!"_ He didn't answer. She woke up in sweat, she took her phone and called Tyler in the middle of the night.

_"Hey, what's up? Why so late?"_

_"Wanted to hear you as I haven't seen you today at the party."_

_"But I saw you dancing with a guy, so I was there if you wanted to ask me about this. Care, I wanna sleep. So Night."_

_"Night. Kiss you."_ She ended the phone and heard a noise. She went downstairs and saw Elena making coffee for someone, and she saw who it was. It was Stefan. She decided it will be better to go to sleep. Tomorrow will certainly be a funny day.

**I want to thank those amazing people who took their precious time and read the story. Thank you. This chapter is 4 u.**


	3. Chapter 3 Morning issues

**So hello to all of the 150 readers! I am so gratefull to all of you that you took some of your time to read my attempt at fanfiction writing!** **Finally I have a review! **

_**anam fatima - this chapter is dedicated to you!**_

**Chapter III Morning issues**

The first thing she knows she has to do in the morning is to go and visit Henrik. He was very bad last night. He possibly drank too much. She knew how to help him; she had many hangovers during the last year. She thought that the only thing to help her forget and forgive her father for choosing another family was drink. So she took one egg, a laurel leaf and only in her robe went to Mikaelson estate. She jumped the fence; she knew those gymnastics courses she had taken long time ago weren't useless. She just hadn't thought that they would be needed for this, to enter in a house without permission. She remembered the way to Henrik's dorm. As she jumped the fence she tore her robe and her leg was exposed to each free eye that wanted to admire the length of her legs. She heard some giggles from a room. For sure someone was having morning sex. She always wanted to have someone who would sex her up in the morning, but as Caroline never stayed overnight at Tyler's she never got this experience, just to see if was it true that sex in the morning was better than any breakfast. She entered Henrik's room. He was there still lying.

"_Hi there. Are you still alive?"_

"_Caroline? What are you doing here?" _said Henrik in a husky voice._ "If someone sees you here, they will ask you what are you doing here, and you will be forced to tell them that I was drunk."_

"_Shh, they won't see me. Now drink this egg."_

"_What? You want me to drink a raw egg? Are you kidding me?"_

"_It will help you, believe me, my own experience." _She said disappointed in herself._ "Ok, enough, drink it, right now" _said Caroline some kind cheered up.

"_Ewwwwwwwww, this is gross" _said Henrik disgusted. Caroline giggled.

"_And now chew this laurel leaf, it will help to clean up your breath from alcohol."_

"_Why are you doing this? Why are you so kind to me, after my sister tried to make your life miserable?"_

"_Oh please, she didn't do anything, she just… is full of herself and alone, and… she tries to push everyone away. I know… I was the same. But don't run from explanations. What happened last night? Why did you drink? Why did they allow you to drink? And how it comes that none of your brothers didn't see you disappear?"_

"_I put the same questions as you. Is just… I wanted to try something new."_

"_Yeah and you tried it? Was it good? Did you like it?"_

"_Of course not."_

"_Now cut the lame excuse that you wanted to try something new and tell me why did you drink?"_

"_I drank because no one notices me. See I disappeared, no one noticed, I got drunk, no one noticed, I threw up no one noticed. I think even if I would make sex with you no one would notice. Get the point? No one!"_

"_Don't be like that. A year ago my father left my mother for another guy. Imagine that? He left our family behind to just go with another guy. And not just with another guy, but he chose __**that**__ family over __**ours.**__ We were his beautiful daughters for 25 years, but he decided we weren't enough. My mother was devastated, left my custody to my older sis Elena, and went to work in another country. She just didn't know how to handle this situation, how to live in the same house without her gay husband, and she just left. We are still close, and I love her, very much and I still need her…well let's get closer to the point. I started to drink, badly. I was drinking so much in a year that a random guy would drink in 5 years. But I stopped 2 days ago, because I realized that I hurt Elena, the one that gave her life just to raise me. And I swore that I will never drink again. Never again. I realized that drink is not the best refuge. I decided that I want to change my life. So please, just don't, don't go the same road as me. First of all you are a little too young for this game, second you are not even allowed to drink, and third I am here, I am your neighbor and I will try to be there for you. Of course I am not a member of your family, and of course I am not so close to you, but I will try to be there and to not let you slip on the wrong path, of course if you want me too."_ Her voice at the end was a little bit unsure, because she didn't know what his answer would be.

"_Thank you Caroline. For a guy of 15 is cool to have a friend of 18, it will boost up my ego."_

"_Easy there peacock. Is it better?"_

"_Yeah the headache is gone and the drunken air is gone too. You're an expert in this."_

"_Now, I'll go. I need to go to college today. I'll come from my bar shift at 11 in the night, so if you possibly will be awaken, we can have a tea, if not tomorrow is my free day we can have a tea, ok? I'll leave you now because I don't want to be caught by some of your relatives."_ Caroline turned to leave the room when she heard another thank you. She closed the door quietly and started to walk the corridor. She heard footsteps. She hidden behind the same corner as last night. Only that this time, someone put a hand on her mouth.

"_And the feisty blonde is here. And look what she is wearing while exiting the room of my younger brother."_

"_Elijah?"_

"_Yes my dear, this is me. Now tell me please what are you doing here? Why were you in the room of Henrik? Or you tell me, or you tell Niklaus."_

"_Or no one"_

"_I am afraid such an option is not available for you. So? I am waiting for your answer."_

"_I can't tell you. I promised I won't tell anyone."_

"_I am his elder brother, I can…"_

"_Sue me? Seriously? Again this threat?"_

"_This is not a threat this is a warning. So?"_ a long pause was felt between the two of them. Caroline finally spoke.

"_Last night Henrik was feeling bad, and I wanted to check on him? Satisfied?"_

"_Feeling bad? Henrik? That is why he wasn't at the party. Did he drink, because if yes I will kill him."_

"_Well I see you enlarged your vocabulary with a new threat word. I think you better would check on him and take care of him than to threat someone who makes bad choices because you even don't bother to notice him."_

"_I see that my brother didn't scare you last night as you dare to speak in such a tone in my house you entered without permission."_

"_Well it seems I can't be scared. And if you'll excuse me I have to go. And now I will leave through the main door of yours. So excuse you."_

"_You will leave this house only if you agree to forgive me for the last night. And please let me speak to Katherine, because I am sure I shown you the worst part of me, last night. Please introduce us."_

"_Seriously? You want me to introduce you to Katherine? Why?"_

"_Because as far as I seen her in 2 days I noticed that she is one kind of a girl. She is beautiful, elegant, hot and I think I may fancy her."_

"_Ok, I will set up the two of you. But promise me you will not tell Henrik I told you that he drank."_

"_I wasn't even going to. He seems to like you, as a friend I mean. Who wouldn't want you as a friend? A lioness ready to attack on those who threaten your friends. Now you are free to leave. Kindly awaiting for your set up with Miss Katherine."_

Caroline went downstairs escorted by Elijah until she reached the door. _"Have a nice day Caroline,"_ with that he turned around and entered the house. The door opened and through the gates entered Klaus. Annoyance spread on her face. Why didn't she go through the backdoor? Just why? He slowed his pace. His body looked sexier than ever. The shirt was wet…again. His smirk grew wider when he saw her exiting the house.

"_Well, well, well aren't you making the walk of shame?"_ Caroline didn't answer, not because she didn't know what to say, but because she couldn't take her eyes from his body, his shirt, his body, his smirk, his accent, his body.

"_Not talkative today?"_ he approached her.

"_So how it was your night, did Elijah satisfy you? Does he know that you are only 18? Maybe want a rerun? Just with another guy?"_

That…That was the moment of wake up for the second time this morning. She slapped him. She slapped him so hard that even her hand hurt. He didn't say anything he just pinned her to the wall.

"_Do you realize what did you do now? I think you didn't. You slapped a lawyer…"_ his speech was interrupted by Caroline

"_Let me guess, you will sue me? I guess this is the only common thing between you and your siblings…"_

"_You know what else do we have in common? We don't like people who butt in our business, and especially we don't like people who speak too much. And as far as I see you are from the last category."_

He was dangerously close to her. Not that she was afraid of him, she was afraid of the urge that peered her brains, that she wanted to taste those raspberry lips of his. He was inches from her lips. She wanted to understand what was the thing that brewed between them. It tasted like danger, hotness. Oh my God Caroline wake up.

"_Aren't you afraid that this position of ours will make your Tatia soon to be Mikaelson jealous?"_

"_She wouldn't mind a threesome you know? But she is not here, is she?."_ it was her time to retaliate, she slapped him… again.

"_I guess my answer was clear Mr. Klaus Mikaelson?"_

"_It was clear only the thing that you are feisty and a lioness. Believe me," _he grazed her thigh with his thumb _"I will break you; I will make you scream my name."_

"_This is sexual harassment Mr. Mikaelson, I don't know if you know what does it mean, but now is my turn to warn you that I might just sue you." _Her sensual voice was whispering in his ears.

"_I told you I like feisty ones."_ He lost his grip and she went towards the gate. She entered their main door when she saw Stefan going out of the house. She tried to hide her happiness that Elena finally got some, but she couldn't so she masked it with a yawn.

"_Morning Stef…"_

"_Morning Caroline. I just came to say…"_

"_Don't bother Stef, I know you came to say morning to my sis."_

When she entered the house she couldn't hide her grin. _"So?"_ Caroline's hopeful voice asked Elena.

"_So? What so?"_

"_Did something happen?"_

"_No, we just talked, and nothing more."_

"_Talked? Elena let me explain how it is working in our world. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, Sex. This is the result of attraction, not some lame talking about favorite colors or song. Do you even realize how pathetic this is? Oh my God I should totally teach you how to trap a guy into your bedroom and sex him up."_

"_Care, please, I know what I am doing. I don't want to be hurt anymore. I don't have an auxiliary heart to let it break. Again."_

"_This is what I am talking about Lena. Sex is the way to break the sheets, or your voice when screaming, or a nail when you are scratching his back, but not your heart. Understand me? Meaningless sex is the best rebound from a broken heart. And since Damon, I know we don't say his name out loud, broke your heart definitely, you have to make sex, a lot of sex to get over him. And I swear that this guy is too nice to let him go."_

"_I don't want to break his heart Care, if he falls for me?"_

"_Seriously Elena? A guy broke your heart and you are thinking to not break other's guy heart? You are the saint of all the saints. Just think about yourself, once, just once."_

Caroline looked at the clock

"_Well is getting late, I have to go to college, and I hope I made up your mind. I hope you gave him your number at least? You know is rude to spend a night with a guy and to not give him your number." _added Caroline mockingly.

"_Yes I did."_

"_Good."_

The cold shower was the best. She needed one after this morning's encounter. Firstly caught by Elijah, then pinned against the wall by Klaus. His graze, his graze, it was so…she didn't find words to describe it or what did she feel at that very moment. Heat or cold. Lust or indifference. Hate or passion. She didn't know how to describe it, while she was thinking the shower got longer and longer. She felt the urge to dress sexier that morning. She didn't even know why. Was it the encounter, or just for herself she didn't know, she just knew she wanted to be sexy. Not sexy, but sexier than always. She took her white blouse those sexiest jeans and took her denim jacket over it. The boots were brown. Her curly hair was perfectly curly. Not very curly, but not straight too. First class was interesting, it was the 20's topic, as the next week there will be a decade dance with this topic that she will have to organize. She already knew what do dress in; she knew how to decorate the hall, to make it jazzy. She planned everything, and as Alaric Saltzman was telling them what was there interesting about twenties. The bell rang. This class wasn't as annoying as the last 2 days. Maybe because Rebekah wasn't attending? She went outside to look for Bonnie. She didn't find her. She just saw Rebekah. She was sure this day would get worse and worse. She tried to act as she didn't see her.

"_Morning Caroline, How are you? I heard you came to the party last night? Did you like it?"_

Caroline wasn't going to answer to her annoying questions.

"_See you later, serving me at your workplace."_ mockingly answered Rebekah mostly for herself.

Caroline wanted to answer to her, but she saw Bonnie.

"_Bonnie! Finally! I haven't seen you since last night. Where had you lost? You disappeared without saying."_

"_Hi to you Caroline too. I was kinda busy."_

"_I saw, you was busy exploring his mouth? I don't mind you having fun with the guy, I just would've liked if you've just told me. Is he good?"_

"_Care it isn't what you think it was! We just kissed and talked."_

"_Again, talked. Seriously? Are you even my friend? What have I taught you? Boy likes girl, girl likes boy SEX. It is SO simple."_

"_Care…Not the Sex thing again, please. You know…"_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah "I want to give myself to the one that deserves." Bonnie! If you will wait for the right guy, believe me you will never have sex. There is no such guy that would deserve my __**beautiful best friend**__ Bonnie. Believe me you are the best that can happen to a guy. But this doesn't mean that you will have to wait for him Bonnie. Every guy would be happy to be your boyfriend, and you will have to choose from all of them Bon Bon. You can't buy a car without testing it. So is the sex, you wouldn't know that someone is good enough if you didn't try others."_

"_Says the girl who had only 3 guys in her 18 years."_

"_Yeah but let's not forget that is the maximum if choosing from Elena, Katherine, you and me... So right now is talking the most experienced girl."_

**_So thank you for reading again and giving it a shot._**

**_So if you could push that review button to just tell me ur real thoughts on this story, good or bad, it would be perfect in my little Klaroline world!_**

**_Next chapter: Some Rebekoline, Caroline gets a surprise (pleasant or unpleasant), Stefan and Elena have a date and some Bonnie and Caroline friendship momment._**

**_I'll try to update sooner rather than later._**


	4. Chapter 4 Lucky ones

**Hi, this is me with my attempt at writing. This is the new chapter. And because I love you too much today is a double update. Thanks for sticking up with this story; it means the world to me. A huge thank you to the newest followers, favoriters and readers. Thank you for taking your time and reading this story, again it means the world to me.**

**Love Ya **

**Chapter IV – Lucky Ones**

"The Grill" was crowded tonight. So here comes the gross tip, thought Caroline. Matt was late. Probably Vicky messed up. Again. She saw a familiar face across the bar. It was Elena, and she wasn't alone, she was with the handsome guy from the last night. The smile was creeping on Caroline's face. Elena looked happy. It wasn't her table, but if it was she would be there to just see and hear her genuine laugh. Rebekah entered. Again. How many times will Rebekah ruin her mood? And she sat at her table. Why? Just why? Weren't there another tables. Oh no! The door entered another Mikaelson, the one with gentle grazing hands. He was so hot in his V – neck grey shirt, and his black jeans leaned perfectly his arse. Why was she thinking now of his arse? She was relieved when Tyler entered.

"_Can I serve you with something?"_ Caroline asked with her most polite voice of hers.

"_Yep. I want a bottle of whiskey."_

"_Ok, and Miss, do you want something." _She didn't even bother to name Rebekah's name.

"_Juice, a lot of juice."_

"_And a lot means?"_

"_A lot means a lot. The whole pot if it is possible."_

"_Wait a minute please."_

She went to the bar and immediately kissed Tyler.

"_I missed you."_

"_Hey we ordered here."_ Caroline clenched her fist.

"_Wait a minute and we will continue. I will let Matt in my place and we'll go in the back and I will show you something, is that good for you?"_

"_I am certainly not against it. Waiting for you."_ Tyler lift her up, his palms holding her nice piece of ass and kissed her roughly, demanding.

"_Make it quick, please." _

Caroline went to the Mikaelsons and brought the order. Klaus paid instantly. After he paid he looked at her strangely.

"_And where is the place for the tips? Is it between your legs or between your boobs?"_

"_If you won't close your mouth it will be between __**your**__ legs. Now excuse me, I have things more important to do than to argue with an arse. Have a nice evening."_

She went towards Tyler and grabbed him and went backdoor. Klaus added 2 and 2 and deduced her important business. He moved uncomfortably in his chair.

She grabbed Tyler by the collar and started to kiss him. She kissed him like there wasn't tomorrow, she kissed him like this is the only thing that meant for her. Tyler held her close to his body. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Now his hands were going at the edge of her tight jeans and made their way to her panties, and he reached them. He started to kiss her neck, making a hot line on it. He squeezed her arse tightly. Caroline needed him inside of her. When she touched the belt the backdoor opened. She quickly got off of Tyler. It was Rebekah.

"_Seriously? You are going to ruin my sex life from now on too? This is unbelievable. Hey do you hear me?"_

She looked at Tyler.

"_Go Ty, we will catch up later."_

Caroline straightened her uniform and went towards Rebekah.

"_Hey is everything ok?"_

"_Like you care. Leave me alone, as everyone does."_

"_Please just don't, don't tell me you are alone, ok? Because you are the one that pushes everyone away with that bitchy attitude of yours. And I hate nothing more than that, when people push other people out but then cry out that they are alone. Or be a bitch till the end or stop whining!"_

Saying those Caroline walked away in the bar. The cocky guy wasn't there, but there was a frustrated Tyler and a happy Elena, and a hungry for sex Caroline. And the worst of all was that Caroline was the bitchiest bitch when she wanted sex. But she was even bitchier when someone interrupted her sex party. And she was so angry with Rebekah that she decided that later that night she will go and put a piece of mind in that pretty blonde head of hers. She had now to take the order. She took five orders and Rebekah still didn't show after their encounter in the back of "The Grill". She wondered, what was she doing there firstly and why it takes her so long, secondly? She went there. There were two guys they were trying to force her into sex. Good thing Caroline knows some tricks that her mother taught her in case of an attack. She went to the one of the guys from the back and took his hand and took the index finger and fuck you finger and started to bend them against the palm so strongly that the guy was now on his knees, right then Caroline hit him in the balls. The second one ran. Rebekah stopped from yelling.

"_Hey, calm down is everything okay now. Let's go. I will go at the police station with you."_

Caroline took the guy's collar and took him inside. She told to the bodyguards to keep an eye on him until the police come. She looked at Rebekah she was standing at the bar. She certainly needed a drink.

"_Here, take it. It will help you to get over the shock."_ Rebekah took the shot and drunk it in a sip.

"_Take this one too, but is the last. Two shots is more than enough_._"_ Rebekah sipped the drink even quicker than the first time.

"_Now you go home, I will tell the police that you were taken home and that tomorrow you will go to the police section. I will take care of the guy. Promise."_ Rebekah looked incredulously at Caroline.

"_Thank you Caroline. I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. I know this is too much, but I want to ask you something. Don't tell my parents. They will blame Klaus, because you know, he was with me thing and he should've taken care of me…"_

"_Which is true by the way…"_

"_Please Caroline, he is the only one that understands me in my family and I don't want to ruin this thing. Please. I know like saving my life wasn't enough, now asking you to lie for me…"_

Rebekah was interrupted by Caroline's voice.

"_Ok, I'll do it. Even, if I hate your brother's cockiness. But tell him to take care of the guy in a way that the bastard deserves. Ok?"_

Rebekah only nodded.

"_I'll call you a cab. And Rebekah, Klaus isn't the only one from your family that understands you, there is Henrik, who is as lonely as you are. Try talking to him; he needs to talk to someone, just like you do. It seems that in 3 days I had a lot of interactions with you, Mikaelsons."_

Rebekah took the cab and went home. Caroline did as she promised, she waited for the police and told them what happened, and that the girl went home because she was shocked, Caroline sent Rebekah home, because if Rebekah was caught drunk there would be a lot of problems for the bar, like why did they allow under ages to drink, or even worse that she was the one that wanted that sexual contact. She got distracted by someone. It was Elena, who was grinning like a nut.

_. "Care, I want to ask you something. It is kinda shamefully, but…Me and Stefan want to spend the night together, could you overstay at the bar?"_

Caroline squealed, she was more than happy, and right now in the center of the attention.

"_Yes, because tonight I want to go over Tyler's, we need to catch up on something. But tomorrow morning, you will send him home and you will tell me every single detail. And don't be afraid. This is what you need, sex. You have to get your portion of rebound sex. Is it clear? Love ya."_

Elena went home with Stefan. Elena didn't know what was more embarrassing, that she hadn't sex for a while, or that she is having sex with Stefan on first date, because officially the time spent at the party wasn't their first date; it was just the acquaintance period. Stefan closed the door with his foot. He couldn't take his lips from Elena's. She wanted him, but she didn't know that he was going to make it painful. He needed her and her waiting. He started to kiss her neck, it burned, and it burned like the fire prepared to burn down the witches in the 15th century. She titled her head for him to have a better access. Elena grabbed him by the collar and led him into her room. But he didn't rush to just lay her on bed, he pinned her to the wall and grabbed her legs to wrap them around his waist. He held her ass tight, he grazed her thighs gently, he bit her neck sexy, he explored her mouth expertly. He couldn't wait for more and he took her dress and lifted it up, they gasped in need of air as he threw the dress. Elena broke the shirt apart; she didn't have time to just unbutton his shirt. Right then she saw his perfect muscled body. His packs were…she didn't have time to count them, she just kissed them, she just licked them. Elena thought that she lost her sex – ability, but apparently her hunger for sex was bigger than she had thought. She reached for the belt, to unbuckle it. As she did, she felt herself on the mattress. He looked her in the eyes, it was the moment when each guy was asking are you sure you want that? And a girl that didn't want would just say something like she isn't ready, but Elena just grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him. She kissed him like his mouth was the only source of air, and by kissing him she was breathing. He bit her nipple and licked it perfectly. He took her other breast in the other hand and squeezed it. She couldn't wait any longer.

"_Stefan please."_

And he needn't to be asked twice. He took off her matching panties and threw them to the wall, and he entered her. He started to move in his slow motion. Kissing and biting her lips in the same time. He started to quicken the pace. Elena's spine curved a little because of the pleasure she was given by Stefan's mastery. His hands lifted her up gently that now she was sitting in his lap and matching his movements. It was the heaven, that she saw, when she felt her orgasm running through her body. Stefan's didn't come very late. Now the two of them were lying on bed.

"_That was…"_started Elena

"_That was perfect."_ Finished Stefan.

"_Caroline was right, I needed this."_

"_So, I have to thank her for the gift, then?"_

Caroline was going at Tyler's. She needed to relax; she wanted to just take her magic sex cure. She wanted this and certainly she needed this, and for sure Tyler was frustrated because of their unfinished business. She knew that his family went on a trip. He was alone, which meant that tomorrow morning she would taste the morning sex and if its fame was worth it. She left her clothes, all of her clothes at the first floor. She would've left her heels on her, but she wanted to tiptoe and to not be heard. She let them off. She went in Tyler's room. It was dark. She heard something strange, like it was breathe when someone is just making sex. She thought that Tyler is sexing himself up. She decided to just go there, she knew where his bed was, she isn't for the first time to come at Tyler's. She went there, but she stumbled over something. A shoe, it was a shoe. She just took it in hands. It had heels. It had heels. She went towards the light switcher. She turned the light on. She looked at the shoe, it certainly had heel. She was in pain. She just acknowledged that Tyler was with another one. It was Hayley. The brunette was all over him since she joined their school.

"_Bitch."_ said Caroline with the bitchiest tone ever.

"_And you son of a bitch I came over here to just ease up your frustration, thinking that you are mad at me, that we were interrupted by that Rebekah thing. And if it wasn't clear by now, we are so done right now."_ She said nothing more, because she was embarrassed by the fact that she was almost naked, she was mocked.

"_Care, dear, wait."_

"_You don't have the right to call me that way. I am not Care for you anymore, and certainly not dear. So please excuse me why I am going to deal my frustration my way. How could you Tyler, just how and why? Two simple questions. Wasn't I enough for you?"_

"_Caroline, I am sorry."_

"_You know what don't bother, because you are certainly ruining lady's moment, and your dick would call you a dick for not finishing his business."_

Caroline went outside. She took her clothes in her hands and started to put on her clothes outside; she didn't want to stay even one single minute in that house. It felt like the end of the world. It felt like the Earth slipped under her feet. She was numb. She was numb of coldness and cold because of Tyler's stunt. She needed a drink. She surely needed a drink. She ordered a bottle of whiskey.

Knock at the door. No answer. Knock at the door. She heard footsteps. Bonnie opened the door.

"_Are you crazy? My granny is sleeping."_

"_She doesn't hear anyway."_

"_Are you drunk? You promised Elena, Carebear."_

"_Tyler cheated on me."_

"_Oh…Come in. How did it happen, how did you find it out?"_

"_I went to make him a surprise. I wanted to sex him up. He was there with that Hayley bitch. And they weren't reading books."_

"_And you decided to drink."_

"_This is a good excuse; Elena doesn't have to find out. She finally found someone, to sex her...at least. Bonnie what I am going to do now? He was everything; I always thought that I will be the one dumping him."_

"_And you did it."_

"_Yeah, but not with the help of this excuse. Now I am the cheated one and everyone will point with the finger at me. And what was I thinking that some guy would really love me? That he is really with me because he wants to be with me? I am shallow, useless waste of air. I am never the one. And I try so hard to be there, to help, to support, I just… I don't know what to do. You know how hard it is, to try to be the one that helps, but in reality you are the one that needs help. I need help. I don't know how to deal with it. Bonnie let me sleep at you. Kind of a slumber party. No, the right title would be slumber mourning party."_

"_Of course Care, it wasn't even needed to ask me."_

"_Thanks Bonnie, I really don't want to see Elena crying again because I drank again. I would disappoint her for another time, and I don't want to disappoint someone else today."_

"_Wait a minute, you think that __**you**__ disappointed Tyler? Hey Care, wake up. You are the disappointed one. He is the one that disappoints, not you. You are this piece of light that lightens everyone's life up. You are the one that fixes everything, you are the one that helps no matter what or who the person is. Gosh believe me, Care, if I was a guy you would totally be my crush. So chill out, you are, were the best thing that happened to Tyler in his entire life. Believe me."_

**Thanks again for reading this. I hope you enjoy the story. I can tell you that I have already written the chapter when they remember about their first encounter. I can tell it is mind blowing. It will be here after 3-5 chapters. Thank you one more time for reading this, following and favoriting. It means the world to me. I won't tell you what is in the next chapter as it comes out today!**


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

**Chapter V Changes**

A month passed since the infamous Caroline discover. Mourning, crying herself out in her pillow was the best she could do. She hadn't seen the college since then. It was a good thing that Elena was going to work earlier than she needed to go to college. She knew the dangers of being kicked out of college, but it was so nothing. She hated herself for trusting that son of a bitch. It isn't like she imagined all her life that she would be the one in white to go to the altar with, but it still hurt. It hurt so much that sometimes she felt like there was nothing in this world left for her. Elena noticed that something was wrong with her sister, but she thought that it was another of many fights of theirs. Bonnie didn't tell Elena, because Caroline begged her not to. She saw Elena smiling every day, and this was the only thing that lit up her day. She didn't want to ruin her sister's happiness, because she acknowledged that Elena gave so many years of her life to see Caroline grown up. It was because her mother was always going to work and staying there for 23 from 24 hours. She was practically married with her work. And their father, as he said, had work outside Mystic Falls, and they discovered later what his work was. She gave up on school, but not on her work. She went there every night, and it was strange that now, she didn't notice Rebekah's presence there, or other faces, she knew that the only two faces that she hated at that moment was Tyler's and Hayley's. They were the thing she hated the most. They were the reason she was now full of hate. They and no one else. After a month Caroline decided that now is the time to get over her mourning. It wasn't something in the air, she just decided to move on. She always told her best friends that they need sex to get over a break up, well tonight she was going to have a bit of her medicine. She was going to find a casual guy to have casual sex with.

She got up. Why the hardest part of the day was to wake up? Why the eyelids were so heavy? The shower helped to wake up for real. Her curly hair, she decided to put it in a ponytail, with two hair threads on both sides of her perfect face. She certainly was sure her eyes needed an eye liner. She just needed to be super hot tonight. Of course the tightest jeans would be the perfect for her hugest need of sex. Her white shirt covered perfectly her black lace bodice whose adornment was perfectly seen, but hidden in the same time. She knew that those heels will kill her at the end of the night, but she wasn't going to give up on them. She needed to be hot, hot like Princess Grace of Monaco.

"_Elena, I have to go now, I just wanted to wish you two lovebirds a happy night, considering you have the entire house in your disposal…as every evening, by the way."_

"_Care are you okay?"_

"_Yeah, why not? See, I put on my best jeans, my favorite shirt and my highest heels, as tonight I am going to blow somebody's mind, or just break the bed. Kidding. Bye. See you."_ Caroline went to the car and started the engine.

"_Do you think she moved on? She thinks I don't know she broke up with Tyler, but this little town can't keep secrets."_ Elena's voice sounded more than just concerned.

"_I think that your sister is one of the strongest people in the world. Sometimes I think that she is older than you. Don't worry she is very wise. She will never let herself beaten up. But I am going to beat you up at sex, because I want you to not be able to move tomorrow after you'll see the moves I got for you."_

Strange. Was the only thing that came through Caroline's mind when she heard Rebekah's hello. She thought it wasn't addressed to her.

"_Caroline, did you not hear me?"_

"_Of course I heard you Rebekah, is just I don't expect you to "Hi" me. What do you want?"_

"_Can't I be polite one evening?"_

"_You? And polite? In one sentence? Seriously?"_

"_Actually I want to ask you something. Today is Tatia's birthday…"_

"_So? Do you want me to sing Happy Birthday in Marilyn Monroe style?"_

"_No, I just want you to find us a table, the best table. I want it to be in the middle." Caroline started laughing. "Do you realize this is a Saturday night? And you announce me the same day you need the table? What if it is already booked?"_

"_Please, I promise big tips for you."_ Caroline looked at her. Money was a very good reason; after all she is working here because of money. Of course the drinking problems brought her here, and Elena forced her to take a job.

"_Ok, but remember you will give me a very gross tip, or there will be no more understandings between us, and you will come to school with your hair braided. A week."_

"_Seriously?"_ and as Rebekah saw that Caroline was very serious she agreed on her terms.

"_In half of an hour."_ It was the fact that they didn't know that Tatia was coming. They would've flied somewhere, but she was just to come and it would take an awfully large amount of time.

Caroline went to the middle table. There were 2 guys sitting and laughing at something.

"_I am sorry sirs but I would like to ask you something."_

"_If you want to sit with us just sit don't even ask."_

"_No, thanks, I would like you to switch the tables, please. I know this is totally inappropriate to ask you such a thing but there is a person that I care very, very, but very much and today is her birthday, and I would like her to be in the center of the attention."_ Caroline spoke as the guy totally checked her up, not that she would be against the checking thing, but right now she needed the table. The guy read the badge with her name.

"_Car – o - line"_ he paused a little from reading Caroline's name from the badge. _"See Caroline, we want this precise table."_

"_Please, the beer is on the house."_

"_No, I would like you to make something for me."_

"_Like hell…Or you're switching the tables, or I will tell the bodyguards that you squeezed my arse. So choose."_

"_I like pretty little things with sharp tongues."_

"_And I like guys who do what they are asked for. But since you don't it means you are not between my favorites ones."_

"_Dance."_

"_What?"_

"_A dance. A slow dance. A slow dance with me. Accept and the table is yours."_

Caroline looked incredulously at him and nodded. He wanted a dance? He would receive a dance, but only after she will clean this table. She prepared everything Rebekah sent her through messages. It was done. When Rebekah called her they lit off the lights and hidden.

"_Surprise"_ were yelling everyone in the bar. Caroline found herself rolling her eyes. She didn't even know why was she rolling her eyes. Was it because of Tatia? Or Rebekah? Or the lawyer over there? Or because she let herself totally handled when she liked to boss everyone around.

"_Oh, you care very, very but very much about this person."_

"_What do you want? I told you I will dance with you. Hear a slow dance? Because I certainly do not."_

"_Not __**yet**__."_

Caroline looked at the guy. He was super hot. He had those green eyes, that blonde hair that was perfectly messy done. Those green eyes would catch you in a trap as mermaids trapped the sailors. She found something really nice in him. Hell who wouldn't? She reconsidered her bitchy attitude, but only for a second.

"_Well in case you hear a slow dance you know that I will keep my promise, but I swear that… you see those"_ asked Caroline pointing to the Mikaelson family _"they are here to party not to see you dance, so… I think you are not going to dance, boy." _She winked at him and went on her duties. His lips curled in a smile. She certainly has a fire inside of her.

Klaus went on stage. He took the microphone, everyone turned to hear him.

"_I want to congratulate my beautiful girl with her birthday. I wish her the best. And I think that I am a part of this best. I didn't know what to buy her as a present. It is not because I don't know her, it is because I know her very well and I decided to not buy her something but to tell her something."_

Everyone was waiting to see what was he going to say, only Rebekah was smiling.

"_Tatia you changed my life when you bumped in me on that corridor. And you changed me in a good way. I want you to be the one to change my entire life. Tatia would you kindly agree to be my wife?"_ everyone started to applaud. Tatia started to jump of happiness, a little more and she would break that chandelier on the ceiling.

"_Yes, definitely yes."_ She walked past Caroline and everyone else present there, got on stage and kissed him roughly. Right then the slow music started to play. It was the song her mother listened. And fit perfectly to the couple dancing on the stage. She turned around to her work. The door entered Tyler followed by Hayley. Perfect her night couldn't be more miserable than this!

"_And where is that guy? He wanted to dance, right now would be perfect. It would stop me from going and slapping their faces."_

"_Missed me?"_

"_Like a bullet through my head. Let's dance; I don't want to be the one to break my promises."_

Caroline took his stretched hand. They started to sway on the rhythms of the divine music. His hands circled her waist perfectly. She felt so comfortable, and let's face it, he was a very good dancer.

"_You really don't remember me? Because I remember you very well."_ asked the guy impatiently.

"_Well I am certainly not."_

"_Does the name Dean say something to you?"_ he smiled, because he understood that Caroline was now perfectly aware who she danced with.

"_Dean, like in Winchester one?"_

"_Yeah, this one."_

"_Oh My God, where have you been? What are you doing here? Did you come back for good? I bet Elena will be happy to see her best friend back in town."_

"_Yes, I did. I came back for good. But this is a story for another time, now please let's enjoy the dance, because the guy from the doors is looking all over you. Tyler, is it? Are you with him or what?"_

"_No. But this is a story for another time, now please let's enjoy the dance_." Caroline told him teasingly. Dean smiled. He liked that Caroline didn't change. She was the same feisty, truthful, dynamic person he knew. He just didn't think that when he will come back she would be like a flower in blossom. Hell he didn't even think about her. Why it comes that he never had thought about her? Now this is the main question that concerns him at this very moment. The song was so nice, and they were swaying as on ice. The moves were very lent and gentle. He was gentle. After the dance finished he watched her walking away and he must admit it was a very nice view.

"_Stop salivating, you will flood the bar."_ Dean looked at the man. It was Tyler.

"_Is there a problem Lockwood? Because I don't see any, but if you want I can find one." _Silence was the answer. _"No problems? Then back off, I have some business to solve around here. Next time try to be nicer to me; I am not going to tolerate the way you talked to me now to repeat. Am I understood?"_

Tyler only nodded. Tyler felt his left shoulder shoved as Dean walked past him. Tyler saw Caroline looking at Dean. He knew this look. She was interested in that guy. Tyler went to speak with her. He wanted to apologize at least. He knew that he was a dick and she deserved at least to receive some lame excuses. Caroline woke up from her coma and started to spiral when she felt someone touching her shoulder. She turned. It was Tyler. Tyler. Her Tyler. Her ex – Tyler. Her ex - Tyler that cheated on her.

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_I am sorry. You don't deserve something like that." _He decided to start directly, because he knew that she wouldn't allow him to apologize, because she had that spitfire inside of her.

"_I know that I don't deserve, apparently it's you who didn't know. Every time I will pass you, I will not even answer to your "hi", and you will not tell me hi…because I can't even look at you, not to mention to hear you. So now I am kind of working, so please…"_

"_Do you really hate me so much?"_

"_And you say this because I have no reasons not to? Please Tyler is time for me to go, I don't want to lose my job too."_

Relief. It was supposed to come after this conversation, but it didn't. She didn't feel bad or was sorry that she shoved him; she felt that she really didn't deserve this to happen to her. Now a drink wouldn't be bad. But why drinking if you had the satisfaction of a sorry? At least he had the courage to say sorry. She just knew that he was a little of a coward and plus a very proud son of the mayor. So it was almost enough for her that he apologized. At least and finally.

"_Hey"_

She was woken up from her coma. It was Klaus. She felt uncomfortable. His only presence around her made her feel nervous. Maybe it was their encounter a month ago? She certainly knew that she should totally shut it off. This feeling. This uncomfortable feeling of Klaus being around. She focused on his eyes, even if her eyes were quickly jumping to lips and back. To his lips. (Caroline what is wrong with you?)

"_You see the table from the centre of the bar?"_

"_Yeah, and what's wrong with it?"_ Caroline shook her head returning to reality.

"_We need two more seats…"_

"_You can take the seats by yourself, there are some tables around, see there are other waiters."_

"_But I want you to do this. Isn't that your table?"_ His face was not only serious but looked like wolfish. He was irritated or something and she was the one that was supposed to endure all of it. She had no right to answer rudely to him. She just looked him from toes to head. She didn't say anything. She was mad. She was quietly mad. She was exploding inside.

"_Hello? Time is running out."_ In this very moment his accent became irritating.

"_You want me to clean it? First: Ask me nice about it. Second: That is not my table. Third: In a half of an hour I found a table for you to have a place to congratulate your top model of a girlfriend, because apparently you forgot about her birthday, and now you are rudely, but very rudely, asking me to clean your table, like I am a slave. You know what? I am not a slave for you. Never!"_

Klaus couldn't handle himself; he grabbed her by the wrist. _"Is that a way to treat your customer? I will go right now to your boss and I will tell him how respectful you are. I hope you will not lose your job aftermath your actions?"_

Firstly there was silence that surrounded both of them. She was frowning at him, her disgust surfaced, her wish to just slap him right on that sexy unshaven face, just to bring his mind together, but no she is not as vengeful. She will act politely.

Water. Water was running on Klaus' face. Boiled. Boiled nerves. Boiled nerves were going on the surface. He was in rage. He wanted to kill someone. That someone was in front of him.

"_Here, I thought you needed to chill."_ She turned on her heels and went back to spiraling.

That was enough. Who was she to dare to speak or to wet him like this? He watched her leaving. Such a shame. A teeny girl, not only insulted him, also wet him, and all of this in front of the people present there. Well he is not going to do a scene because today is the day he engaged. He will not make a scene, but he will clearly go to the boss. Like right now. Or that girl is jobless or he will sue this damn bar. He went towards the office, not before asking where it was this office. There were 2 men. He just asked who the boss was. He made his demand pretty short and clear. He wasn't a man of long speeches. He liked to be very concise. Strangely but the boss agreed instantly. He promised he would kick her out in the same evening. Klaus felt like he was acting as a child, but this was the only way to get to now Miss Jobless Caroline Forbes.

**Thanks again for reading following and favoriting this story. It encourages me day by day!**


	6. Chapter 6 Honesty and apologies

**Chapter 6 Honesty and apologies**

The phone buzzed. Early morning. She will kill the caller. She will kill anyone who attempts to disturb her beauty sleep. It was Bonnie. Her best friend. She will definitely kill her.

"_Hi Care."_ whispered Bonnie in the phone.

"_Why are you whispering? Where are you?"_

"_School. You know, where you are supposed to be too. Mr. Tanner today showed up, he asked for a specific blonde that works at The Grill. He said if this week you will "visit" the school as you did for the past month then you can consider yourself college-less."_

"_First of all – worked at The Grill, and yes I am going to school. Did I late much today?"_

"_Not so much. Just the first lesson"_ said Bonnie sarcasm heard in her voice _"but as I know you, and I know you well, until you will be prepared to classes, there will be another 2 hours, so it means that you are practically late for the first 3 classes."_

"_Ha-ha Bon, you are so funny. I will try to be not as late as you assume. Who knows maybe I will surprise you?"_

Caroline hung up. She totally forgot that she has classes to attend, some of them with the 2 traitors, maybe this is the best excuse she could give to Mr. Tanner for her absences. Outside the doors is cold. Is a good thing she decided to take her brown pants. She matched them with a white V – neck shirt and sneakers. Her hair was carefully straightened. She decided to let is down; with her work she is usually wearing it in a ponytail. Of course the black eyeliner isn't absent. She looks gorgeous. The mirror told her. She totally decided that nothing is going to ruin her day, only the fact that she has to tell Elena that she was kicked out of work because of that son of a… No she will not give names to his mother, because he is the one who should be given names. So she decided to call him just dick. It was simpler and it was easier to remember. But, there was a "but". Even if Elena will be angry with her jobless situation, she will totally ask Dean to come with her and this thing will make Elena diminish of her annoying protectiveness and there will be less moral lesson as Dean was Elena's friend since childhood, of course that relationship was a little interrupted by Dean's departure. Yes this was a definitely good idea. Better said: a Brilliant idea, delivered by wonderful Caroline Forbes, now jobless Caroline Forbes. These thoughts stopped as she bumped in someone. She hoped it will be someone pleasant. But it wasn't.

"_Miss Caroline Forbes"_

"_Mr. Tanner. Good morning Mr. Tanner."_

"_Good afternoon, because now is definitely not morning. I am sorry Miss Forbes, but when did our college became a school with afternoon classes? Maybe you can tell me, because I, for sure didn't know."_

Caroline looked innocently at him. She was red. She thought that right now that dream of hers, to become invisible, would be perfect to come true. It was for the first time when Big Mouth Caroline Forbes had no wish to open her mouth to speak. She just looked at the floor. She hoped that if she will look there a little bit longer Mr. Tanner will disappear. No, he didn't.

"_I am sorry, I fell asleep. I know this is not an excuse for a student. I am very sorry; I swear this will not repeat."_

"_Of course not. Because if you will late one single more time, believe me you will be expelled. And even one more day you will be absent from school, you will have that outcome too. Was I clear Miss Forbes? I will not ask you to tell me or explain to me why you did absent so much, but I want to make sure that my message is understood. Is it understood?"_

"_Yes Mr. Tanner."_

"_And by the way… you have a lot of subjects to catch up with. I give you a month to catch up with all the classes. Please be kind and don't force me to expel you. Now, you are free to go to your class."_

It was needed a fraction of the second for her to turn around the door handle. Everyone looked at her. Mr. Saltzman didn't tell her a word he just pointed to her place, which was still kept by Bonnie. Maybe he was quiet because he respects Elena very much. She was one of the best students. Caroline should definitely kiss Bonnie for the fact that her place is still intact. She was happy that no one forgot her. Everyone was wearing that "poor cheated girl" look. If this was the reason Caroline wanted to just disappear from there. She never liked to be the wiling victim. She was a fighter; she had that fire in her. If she had to fight to gain her spot of firecracker, she will definitely do it. The bell rang. Her thoughts consumed her. She saw Rebekah. Braided. It is good to know that the girl knows to keep promises.

Like meeting the principal Tanner wasn't enough, now, after the last class she had, Caroline was announced that a certain braided blonde by the name of Rebekah was now the main in charge for the 20's decade dance. She couldn't blame her…totally. She could blame herself, because she was the one that absented from school. Well she decided it wasn't her fault. It was Tyler's. If he wouldn't have cheated on her, she wouldn't have been depressed and she would go to the school. But this wasn't an excuse for her work, because she went there everyday. On the other hand it wasn't like Tyler was visiting "The Grill" every day, and she kind of avoided him. She knew that when she would see him, she would totally be sad again. But that was a month ago. Now she felt like she was alright, besides the fact that someone else took her place as a chair committee for this decade dance. She had already had everything designed, and right now would be the time to face that Rebekah girl. It was the assembly of the dance committee, and she was totally going to stir in.

"_Well, well, well…what do we have here? A new chair of the dance committee? The lovely Rebekah!"_

"_Hello Caroline!"_

"_Oh you remember my name? I thought your majesty doesn't remember the name of common peasants."_

"_Caroline…don't be like that…"_

"_Like what Rebekah? Furious like this? And why not? Why shouldn't I fret like this?"_

"_Because this is not my fault."_

"_Do you want me to believe you actually? After all the time you were a bitch to me? After you bought the entire cheerleading squad with a ticket to your stupid party?"_

"_Well…it was me or it was Ms Young, who we know is incapable of anything. So we thought it would be better if I was the one. And it isn't my fault that your personal drama was worth the one month absence, in which, let me tell you, I replaced you, but never targeted your place!"_

"_My personal drama? My personal drama? What do you know about my personal drama? How…"_

"_Everyone knows your personal drama… well not so personal anymore."_

"_How dare you?"_

"_How dare I? Then maybe you should address this dare question to everyone from this school!"_

__

"Rebekah you have no idea what are you talking about. So please, Shut The Hell Up. Your voice annoys me."

"_Well, flash news, your entire personality annoys me. No wonder why Tyler chose that Hayley chick over you. Control Freak."_

That was more than enough. It was necessary just a half of a second for Caroline to launch herself at Rebekah and take her blonde braided hair and tear it into a pull. Rebekah's eyes widened from the pull as the skin was too tight on the forehead because of Caroline's hold. But Rebekah wasn't the one to back down. She grabbed Caroline's hair too and started to pull until her left cheek felt being slapped by Caroline's left hand. It was Rebekah's turn to retaliate. She hit Caroline in her stomach with her left knee. Caroline simply bit Rebekah's hand so hard that Rebekah's hand had a bruise sign on it. The girls around tried to separate them but Rebekah managed to hit Caroline in the eye and Caroline was the one to scratch Rebekah's cheek.

"_Stop! Both of you. In my office! Now!"_

Caroline and Rebekah froze in one place. They left each other's clothes that seemed to be ripped.

"_Now… can someone of you to tell me what the reason for that circus was?"_

The answer was a deafening silence.

"_Miss Forbes, Miss Mikaelson, I am still waiting for an answer…and an explanation."_

Caroline wasn't going to speak. She could be mean, she could be a bitch, she could be selfish, but never was a denunciator. Never, just never.

"_Well…" Rebekah started "Caroline wasn't pleased that I took her place as a chair committee of the…"_

"_A temporary chair of the committee, Miss Mikaelson."_

"_Yes, temporary. And I said some mean things to her that I regret now."_

"_Well that's a start Miss Mikaelson. But still you should call someone from house to discuss your punishment."_

"_But…"_

"_No buts! Call a family member. Miss Forbes you too."_

"_I am not going to call anyone. My mom is not in the country, and Elena is working."_

"_And do you think that I care? And for the record Miss Forbes, I am working too… on your education. So call Elena, to come here after work. But you Miss Mikaelson will call someone to come now, because it is already the third time you are getting into a fight."_

"_It's not my fault that girls envy me and my good looks."_

Caroline just watched her with disdain. Mr. Tanner simply allowed the smile to creep on his severe face.

"_Until one of the family members are coming over here, the both of you will stay here. And for the record you will work for this decade dance together, just to learn how to behave better, so I suggest you better along because until Friday isn't that much. And the Halloween party will be organized by both of you too. So I suggest for the both of you to start acting nice in front of people and decently with each other. Was I clear?"_

The girls simply nodded. Rebekah called Elijah, but he couldn't go there, then she called Klaus, he was in a court, but he managed to text her that he will come as soon as the defense of his case will be over.

"_Please call your mother quicker, because I don't have an entire day to stay here with you. I have actually plans."_

"_I called. He will come here quickly enough."_

"_He? Your mother is a guy?"_

"_No, Klaus will come here."_

A long silence was felt in the room. When Rebekah thought that they had been quiet for too long she started to talk.

"_Look… Caroline, I am really sorry for what I said. It is clear that I didn't know what really happened between you and Tyler. And even if I knew I had no right to tell you such words. I am truly sorry."_

"_Okay. Apologies accepted. But trust me, if I hear you one more time saying things like this, believe me the things will be a little bit more messy. Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes Caroline, and I am truly sorry. Believe me I am telling the truth."_

"_Ok, stop it with the apologies. Enough."_

"_Just for the record you are not a control freak, you just like to do things perfectly."_

"_Yeah, I know that, it keeps me distracted."_

"_And that Hayley girl is not worthy of your hate even."_

"_Oh, no. She doesn't deserve my hate. But my punches yes."_

They both laughed. Even if Rebekah and Caroline seemed so different they were similar in a lot.

"_And by the way, I never thanked you for the thing with the guys at the Grill. It was nice of you, even if I was a bitch."_

"_Oh yeah, you were a bitch. And a tough one. And didn't I say stop with the apologies? It's all right, everyone would have done it."_

"_But still it was you who did it."_

"_Please don't act like you owe me anything, ok? You owe me nothing. I wanted to help, I helped, that is all."_

It wasn't enough that she had to stay with Rebekah for an hour or so until someone will come after her, she also had to pray that that someone who will come after Rebekah will not be that certain hot, sexy, dimpled hottie with those amazingly grazing hands. Oh, no this was not right. Did she say sexy? Did she do that? No she couldn't go that way. She was thinking what will she do if they will see each other? Well she was still debating. Or will she go and smash that annoying smirk from his face, or will just wash out those super sexy dimples, or will simply go there and kiss those raspberry lips. Oh, no again. No, no, no and no. No lips involved, only hands, nails and force should be involved in this upcoming argument of theirs. She will make sure her lips will stay as they are. Even more, he wouldn't want to ruffle her lips like that. No he wouldn't.

_"So…apparently your house has taken the best men. Elijah, Stefan...Klaus will come after me, he will try to keep things calm and hide my deeds from my parents."_

_"You talk about your parents like they are monsters."_

___"Well, that is because they are, but this is none of your business actually. All I am interested in is: 1 Why didn't the principal call for someone from your family? And 2 what are you doing here, how come you are not at home yet?"_

_"Well, since the principal thinks that in a democracy, quote, __**"there have to be listened the both parts and then to jump into conclusions"**__ I can't go home. Apparently, he wants me to give your precious brother the information, because, quote again __**"he has to know that his sister is no angel, as you are too Miss Forbes."**__ I hope I was clear enough?"_

Rebekah looked at Caroline and started to laugh at Caroline's impersonation of the Principal Tanner. Shortly after Caroline started to laugh too. She was happy in this moment that Caroline Forbes was distracting her from her always drama. Maybe she should befriend this Caroline?

Elijah Mikaelson was a heartthrob. He liked to go on dates. He knew that he was breaking many hearts, but his was touched only once, by a girl that wasn't worthy of it. He had a set of steps that were needed to be put in practice in order to have a girl wrapped at his little finger. The first step was the one where the man had to pursue a girl in such a manner that it wouldn't look so stalker-ish, but not very little too. The girl needed to know that the guy is still into her, but not so crazy about her. So he did, he pursued Katherine for a month, two weeks, 1 day and 3 hours. And here she was coming again. She was coming right in front of him. And damn she looked amazing. Those white sneakers looked so sexy on her, even if he didn't like to wear them. Those jeans leaned perfectly on her, he would totally wear jeans if she would like him to, and that white shirt stuffed in her jeans just was showing her damn upper body perfectly. He continued walking even if his eyes were fully taking her in. She smiled probably she noticed him. They agreed to go on a date today but the thing was that Katherine didn't expect to see him here. She thought he would take her alone at the dinner, but since he was here it meant only one thing: he wanted to spend time with her son too. And that was a bonus. A fierce one added to that list of pluses of Elijah Mikaelson.

"_Hi."_

"_Hi Elijah, I didn't expect to see you here."_

"_Well, we agreed on a date today…"_

"_Yes we did, but I thought that you would want to go out with me."_

"_And what would be the point in that? I said I want to know you better. And your son is going to help me to get to know you better."_

"_Yeah? And how is that?"_

"_Well we all know that children don't tell lies. So I think I will ask him what I want to know about you and he will tell me."_

"_I see you came prepared. Well if you would like to wait for me here, I'll go and take Trevor from the kindergarten and then we can follow your schedule."_

"_Schedule?"_

"_Yes, because I am sure that you have one, because you are all in business, you know."_

"_Well I am, but today I will not be the busy one, today I will be the funny one."_

"_We'll see that."_

Ten minutes later Katherine was near Elijah holding Trevor's hand.

"_Hi there man."_

"_Good evening mister."_

"_Oh don't call me like that. I am Elijah. Call me Elijah, ok?"_

"_Ok."_

"_And how do you want to call me?"_

"_My name is Trevor, but you know cool men call me Trev. But please don't call me cupcake as my mummy does, please?"_

"_Ok Trev. Women what do they know about men and men's names?"_

"_Yeah."_

Elijah straightened and looked in those damn gorgeous brown eyes of hers. _"So, where do you want to go? I have tickets to the planetarium, Aqua Park and a simple park. So what do you choose Trev?_

"_All of them. No, no, I don't want to go in a park, I want in planetarium and aqua park."_

"_Ok, planetarium and Aqua Park then it is."_

"_And me? Aren't you asking me where I would like to go?"_

"_Well Miss Katherine, where do you want to go?"_

"_Planetarium first, then we'll go to the aqua park."_

"_Then is settled."_

The three of them were having a great time. Katherine even forgot when the last time when she smiled like this was. She forgot that people smile. Well there was Caroline, who could make anyone smile, but what she means is that she forgot how fun the first date is, when the knight, and Elijah was definitely one, was jumping over head to make the girl to smile and like him. Well Elijah was accomplishing his mission, to make the girl to like him. She knew that he wanted for a long time to get her into a date. It was Caroline who was advertizing him very much, as Katherine decided to give it a shot, and she didn't regret that she listened Caroline who was saying that nothing bad could happen at the date, and if she wouldn't like the date than she would call it quits at the end adding that Katherine needed some action in that department. And damn right Caroline was, because she forgot when the last time when a man was touching her, kissing her, she even thought that she forgot how to kiss, when the last time she cuddled was. She looked at Elijah, who was showing the shark to Trevor and smiled, it made her happy that Trevor was smiling too.

"_So, will I see you again Miss Katherine?"_

"_Well I think that the day spent today together allows you to call me simply Katherine. And I will try to find time in my busy schedule."_

"_Yeah I am sure you are too busy, but I do hope that my charm, elegance and persuasion will make you find time for a second date in that very busy schedule of yours."_

She just looked at his lips and liked how his accent was rolling out of his tongue.

"_So Katherine, do we agree tomorrow at seven?"_ Elijah's voice snapped her from her short daydreaming.

"_Yep, this is good for me. Ok, then, see you tomorrow."_

Elijah approached her, for a kiss, as Katherine thought, but he took her hand in his and kissed it gently. If there was a perfect moment to faint, this would be it. This would be the moment when Katherine Pierce would faint. But she didn't, and she was grateful to it, because if she would have fainted then he would have realized how much did she like him.

The door of the office opened and there was an angry Klaus in the doors. He watched his sister, and then threw an angry look to Caroline. Even if the look was angry, Caroline felt those electric shivers running on her spine. Of course the angry look was culpable of that. Shortly after the situation was re-told by Principal Tanner to Klaus, he took Rebekah by hand and went outside the school. Caroline was kind of afraid, if she would have a brother like that she would wish to just run out of house. She started to head towards the car when she saw Rebekah and Klaus fighting. She thought on going there, but she changed her mind because she was sure that that was a family issue that needed to be solved as one, without intruders, but when she saw Klaus forcing Rebekah in car she just run towards their car.

"_Mr. Mikaelson, is everything alright?"_

He didn't answer, he just looked at Rebekah and his cold voice announced her to get in the car.

"_And you, annoying little thing, just disappear"_ He turned his upper body towards her, and with that look that she was scared of, plastered on his face as he continued _"or I can probably make something that would make you be expelled, you know like you lost your work."_

"_So it was you who did it? And why am I not surprised? A dick is supposed to act like one."_

He just looked at her with disdain and started to approach her, getting at a dangerous distance.

"_You, Little Brat. Don't you think you are talking too much?"_

"_And do you not think that you are threatening too much? Because I do know a lawyer from your family that would help me."_

"_Just because you set up that Katherine thing with Elijah, it is a bit early to assume he would do this thing for you, and for the record…"_

"_Nik, come on, leave her alone."_

Rebekah's voice saved Caroline's ears from another dose of Mikaelson grudge. She just stayed and looked how the car disappeared on the road. When she got home Elena was already there talking with Katherine, and after Katherine's look, you could say she had a good date.

"_So… are you going to help me?"_

"_I don't know, I don't know Katherine" said Elena with her sarcastic and mocking voice of hers. "Of course I will, let's go upstairs and find you something that will fit you."_

Caroline went in the kitchen to find something to eat, after a day like this she needed food, she needed to eat her sorrow. Not literally, but to eat something to make her sorrow disappear, and food was the only useful remedy for Caroline. Well there were making out, partying, drinking, but since she had no partner to make out with, and she couldn't go to a party because Elena was already involved with someone else and she had no time for parties, Katherine was working in two places to be able to pay the rent and to raise her little hero and of course Bonnie, but since Bonnie started to hang out with Kol more, Caroline thought that every little event she would be invited to, there would be present a certain Mikaelson, which she didn't want to see. So it remained only food to ease her nerves. Just when she was about to bite the peach she had taken, after a long debate over ice-cream or a hot dog, someone knocked on the door.

"_Seriously?"_ Caroline headed towards the door to open it. It was the guy from the bar. It was Dean – the guy from the bar, Elena's childhood friend.

"_Oh, it's you"_

"_Disappointed or something?"_

"_No, just wanted to grab something to eat and you came"_

"_Well then is good that I came by."_

"_And this is why?"_

"_Because I am hungry too. Will you serve me something Caroline Forbes?"_

"_Well, I was debating between eating an ice-cream or a hot – dog… want a peach?"_

"_So… you debated between ice-cream and hot – dog but stopped over a peach?"_

"_Uhm"_ said Caroline with her full mouth

"_Where is the logic here?"_

"_Food has no logic Dean, weren't you taught this? Here. Take it."_ Said Caroline handing him a peach.

Dean have never eaten peaches, he was allergic to them, but how can he refuse Caroline? This girl had a fire inside of her that he liked. No, no, she hadn't a fire – she was a fire, she was like a firecracker, she was the possessor of the most beautiful blue eyes that wouldn't accept a "No." When Dean was about to bring the peach to his lips he was interrupted by that melodic voice of childhood.

"_Oh. My. God. Dean Winchester? Dean Winchester in my house?" _Elena ran towards him._ "What are you doing here? When did you come? How are you? And since when does your majesty eat peaches? Because as far as I remember you were allergic to them."_

"_Well I couldn't say no to this beautiful girl that honored me last night with the most beautiful dance."_

"_If I would know I would have pushed these peaches down your throat!"_

"_Why, why… it looks like someone is sassy right now."_

"Well, considering how kindly you treated me when I asked you to move to another table, I have all the rights in the world to treat you like this. But…you are Elena's friend, and I have to bear your presence."

"Last night when dancing, someone certainly wanted my presence. I mean you wanted to dance with me, right?"

"_I think this is enough"_ intervened Elena saving Caroline of the sudden loss of words.

"_As far as I see Caroline you remember Dean, and he remembers you. Considering that I am one of the people you both like the most, I am asking you to behave around each other."_

"_It is Caroline you should tell this, I am always behaving. And to prove that I am going to give her some good news, but also a bad one."_ Continued Dean never taking his eyes from Caroline _"remember, I told you I came back because I had something to do, well I decided to be a co-owner of the bar because it certainly was in a shit, and I happened to be present when someone came in boss' office and asked for a specific blonde waitress named Caroline Forbes, to be fired"_

"_You were fired?"_ Elena's eyes widened three times bigger than her usual eyes.

"_Elena, Dean is talking, don't interrupt him. Anyway this is about me being fired, maybe it's something important?" _Caroline tried to avoid Elena's judgy looks and questions and speeches with this quote of hers.

"_Lady, tonight we are totally having a very important education lesson. Or maybe a "Don't lie to your sister" lesson?"_

"_Anyway I came to tell you that you were taken back to work, but…"_ Dean continued to make this hole into Caroline and pointed with his finger towards her.

"_Oh my God I hate fingers pointed towards me and the "buts"…"_

"_But you should go to work right now, because your shift starts in 30 minutes."_

"_Seriously? I was hired again?"_

"_Well, technically you weren't officially fired, so you are just going at work."_

"_You know what, Dean? Right now I think that you became one of my favorite people? I can even hug you right now!"_ Caroline jumped up and down of happiness, she was happy she was restored at work because she needed that damn money, and she certainly would want to whip that dick's, Klaus' nose. She just approached Dean and hugged him.

"_Thank you. I owe you."_ She just turned on her heels and went to her room to change and go to work while Dean's eyes were looking at her walking away. That look could eat you entirely.

"_Oh no, I know that look Dean! Don't tell me that you like my sister!"_

"_And what if I do?"_

"_You do realize she is 18? Oh my God this is gross, discussing my best friend's crush on my own little sister."_

"_Well she is quite lovely, sexy and most of all she is very beautiful."_

"_Please stop. Is my sister you are speaking about. Sammy is with you?"_

"_Nope. We kind of had a huge fight."_

"_And why is that? Didn't he like your last girlfriend?"_

"_No, is something more serious. Maybe a tea and I will spill the beans?"_

"_Tea then."_ Elena went to the stove and started to prepare the tea. Caroline came down the stairs.

"_Well, I am going to work then. By the way Dean, thank you. Really, thank you."_

"_My pleasure" that lingering look of Dean didn't go unnoticed by Caroline. Well she had the sixth sense too, so she could feel when a look is not just a simple look. She just smiled with her friend smile._

"_And by the way, how should I call you? Mister Dean? Mister Winchester? Or maybe Boss? Which one do you like the best?"_

"_Dean, simply Dean"_

"_So today you will be at work, or since you are a boss now you can stay over my sister's and drink tea?"_

"_Yes I'll come. Actually I heard today will be a little party at "The Grill" they want to make a party surprise for the new boss"_ said Dean pointing with his finger towards himself and with a sly smirk on his face _"but I don't know about it so when I should come I will wear a surprised look like this"_ said Dean showing his surprise face, which made Caroline smile _"So, I didn't tell you anything, ok?" _

Caroline just went outside the house. Not before turning her head and watching into those green eyes of Dean and hear him saying "I'll be seeing you."

Dean just nodded, simply nodded. He just wanted to go to work, nothing else. But he promised Elena to spill the beans.

"_Close your mouth, you're drooling. So…why did you come back after you swore never to come back here again? What brings you here?"_

"_We decided with Sam that it would be better if for a short period of time we will live apart. I know he is my little brother and I should always be with him, but the truth is: I don't want to be his babysitter, moreover – he doesn't want it too."_

"_Lame excuse. The real reason you came back. Don't offend me. Just because we haven't seen for… ages, it doesn't mean I forgot that you can't lie at all."_

"_As always reading people, are we? Ok, then. But please don't get nuts after you hear the story, ok?"_

"_Pinky swear Dean."_

_"I was in prison for 1 year, because I was accused of stealing something from a very well known family. The lawyer to defend them was my brother. Understand? My Own Brother. He was against me, he put me in jail. I lost a year because of him. He could've been my lawyer, but no he chose those rich assholes instead of me. Then they found who the guilty one was, and they presented their apologies. But this is not enough for me. I just can't handle the thought that my brother didn't choose to defend me. So, I decided to leave Lawrence because I can't see his face every day."_

"_What was the thing they considered you stole?"_

"_Believe it or not, I don't know myself."_

Caroline entered the bar and Matt was the first to turn the cheery mood on. He heard about all the drama. He also knew that the new boss will take Caroline back. And he also knew that he wanted Caroline to come back, because she was a hell of a friend, a friend which would be hard to find. A small small-talk and they all went to their work. She liked the job, but how will she like when a certain someone, that got her fired, will see her back to work. And what happy was she when he entered the bar. Sadly but he with his "almost Mikaelson" photo model girlfriend, or fiancée would be more appropriate now, sat at Matt's table.

"_Matt, I am sorry but can I serve the table where the Mikaelsons sit Please? Pretty please?"_ Three batting eyelashes and a smile later, Matt offered her the table.

Caroline went over there with that confidence in her. Now she was so sure that he would have an shocked opened mouth. She should totally make a photo of this and hang it on her wall, because every morning seeing that asshole shocked would be a perfect beginning of the day for her.

"_May I help you?" Care put in activation her sweetest voice, which's undertone was saying "I hate and I will kill you in the moment I will have the opportunity"._

"_Yes…" _Klaus stopped from talking, Caroline was right his mouth went opened, and those mad eyes sending daggers through her. And his mouth was more shocked than she imagined. _"What are you doing here?"_

"_Taking your order."_

"_I mean generally."_

"_Oh, generally? I am working here."_

"_But you should be fired…"_

"_Should I? Hm, maybe they forgot to tell me, or maybe… I was taken back!"_

"_Let me guess affair with the boss?"_

"_Well don't judge everyone from your experience."_

"_You…"_ Klaus was cut off, He was cut off. Who dared to cut him off? Oh the guy from the office, this is probably the man that hired Caroline again.

"_Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes, the lady…"_

"_I wasn't talking to you. Is Caroline who I asked. Is everything okay Caroline?"_

"_Yep, everything is okay. Thanks."_

"_This isn't your table, is Matt's. Call him to take the order."_

Dean put his right hand on Caroline's waist and turned her towards the bar. The disgusted face plastered over Klaus. The night went smooth. Caroline did not want to go home because there would be Elena with her "Caroline why didn't you tell me that you were fired? Caroline we are sisters and you should tell me when you are in trouble! What are sisters for?" Luckily at the porch there was a figure, it was a guy. She was kind of scared. Who could that be? Apparently it was Henrik, she recognized him. He was leaning on the porch. His hands in his pockets.

"_Hey, Henrik, what are you doing here?"_

"_Hey. Nothing… just think is the time for us to drink that tea you promised me at the party."_

"_Henrik, I would like to, but I had already two encounters with Klaus and I don't want to see him pissed again."_

"_Please Care… My parents are fighting again, and Rebekah is crying and is punished, and Elijah is trying to maintain the calmness in the house, and Kol is left with Bonnie, and Klaus is provoking father and I managed somehow to sneak out of the house. I just need to calm down."_

"_Okay, okay. Enter. Let's drink a tea and watch a girly movie and after we watch the movie, you will be the one to calm me down. Okay?"_

Both entered the house, Henrik sat on that huge couch placed in front of the TV. A few minutes later and Caroline brought the tray with two cups and the kettle of tea on it and of course Caroline did not forget about the sweets.

"_Shall we? I thought, and thought, and thought, and I think that you certainly did not see "The Notebook" and we are totally watching it. I bet you will cry in the end. It is just so amazing, especially when…"_ Caroline stopped because she realized she should not spill the beans _"you'll see it",_ they turned it on and started to watch it. Of course until the end it was only Caroline watching it again and crying. Again.

"_Wake up movie devourer."_ Henrik opened his eyes and started to stir his right eye.

"_Where am I?"_

"_How where? At the movie theatre, you invited me here. You said you like me." _Caroline tried to hold a straight face.

"_Uhum, and also I told you that I want to be the father of your children. Yes I remember this part." Caroline just looked with that sly look of hers at Henrik and shoved him in the shoulder._

"_Just shut up. Hey maybe you want to sleep here? There is my mother's room, you can sleep there. It will not be a problem. I don't know if and how the fight in your house ended, so I think is better if you will just stay here. And maybe we can talk about it… If you want to…"_

"_I think is better if I head home."_

"_Why? We can have here a slumber party over here. It's settled. You stay here and sleep in my mother's room, and that is all."_

They started to climb the stairs when Henrik cut the too long silence.

"_I have never had a friend."_

"_Well, now you have one."_

"_I am culpable of it."_

"_Of what?"_

"_I am guilty that they are fighting."_

"_Why are you saying that?"_

"_Well when I was younger I had a little accident with the car and I got myself a very scary scar on my back"_

"_And what has this to do with today's fight?"_

"_I was in a car with Klaus. He is not guilty, a drunken man swerved on the road he had to turn to not hit the car in front of us and the car turned upside down. And today… today… the history kind of repeated. He was fighting with Rebekah and a child run in the street, he just ran from nowhere, according to Rebekah. When they got home Rebekah started to tell Elijah, but father heard and this way the fight started."_

"_Hey it is not you who is guilty, and it is not Klaus, and it is not Rebekah. Is just sometimes things are happening without someone specifically to have a print on it. Is just some kind of fate. And , do you hear me? Listen attentively! Never, but never put the blame on yourself, okay? In cases when indeed you are guilty you have to, but in cases like these… no, just no! Do you understand me?"_

Henrik simply nodded.

"_How do you think a pajama of mine will it look good on you? I think that pink would suit you"_

He just hit her lightly in the arm. _"I am not going to wear your pajamas"_

Caroline made Henrik's bed and went to her room not before reminding Henrik that the next day the wake up call will sound at 6 o'clock. Which it did. The first thing in the morning that Caroline had to do was to wake Henrik up.

"_Rise and shine Henrik!" Henrik started to raise from under the blanket "Woah, woah, wait I will go outside you will get up, ok? In 15 minutes the breakfast will be ready."_

Caroline went in the kitchen and made 4 sandwiches with cheese and bacon, made an omelet and put everything on plates, when she was ready to call Henrik again, he just appeared on the stairs. Henrik praised Caroline's breakfast.

"_Well thank you Caroline, you really helped me."_

"_Who knows maybe sometime I will need your help? Don't think I am going to forget that you owe me"_ said Caroline trying to make the mood a little more lighter, considering what he went through last night. Henrik just approached and hugged her.

"_You are a great friend Caroline! A really, really good friend."_ When Caroline was about to respond she saw the man that she wanted the least to see. Klaus. He was in front of her, he was looking at her with that hate in his eyes.

"_Henrik, what are you doing here? Are you…"_

"_No!1!"_ both Caroline and Henry cried.

"_How can you even think about it? Is gross!"_ Caroline specified as if she had to. As if she needed to give those explanations, no not needed, but wanted to. And why would she want to make this Klaus guy to think only good things about her, but on the other hand, what good things, when she fought him almost every day. Well every day is certainly an exaggeration, but at each time they met each other they would totally fight.

"_Henrik, go home, I have something to discuss with Caroline."_ He looked at her and Caroline was not able to figure out what look was he giving to her? The death look? The mercy look? The menacing look? The grateful look? Wait, wait, did Caroline Forbes think that Klaus Mikaelson would be capable of a grateful look? No, this would be, no not would be, but it is more than impossible.

"_Thank you Caroline."_

Caroline didn't answer. Was the all mighty Niklaus Mikaelson now thanking her?

"_Yeah," it was one of those moments when Caroline felt herself drowning in Klaus' eyes "anyway I didn't do it for you or your family. I did it for Henrik, he is a nice guy. I really like him, he is a good friend."_

"_Yes, I know that you did it for him. And still, I am very grateful."_

"_Well then the pleasure was mine."_

"_I always knew that you are a good person, you have a really big heart."_

"_I think is enough with the compliments, I should go."_ When she turned to go she felt a hand on her wrist, and the tough of that hand made the millions of shivers to go up and down her body and she felt like all the air is sucked by something and there is not enough for her.

"_Just know, I owe you."_

Caroline for a second believed in his sincerity, but she just snapped out of his hold.

"_You know what? Yes, you owe me. You owe me an apology for the fact that I was fired because of you, you owe an apology for running you dirty hands on my body, you owe me an excuse for the way you treat me. Added all of them? How much do you owe me? So please just don't ever try to speak to me. Because I will never be able to forgive you."_

"_What is wrong with you? I am being honest here…"_

"_Yes you are being honest here, and I decided to be too. Because I deserve honesty, I deserve these apologies."_ He grabbed her by the hand again and narrowed his eyes on her.

"_How about me? Don't I deserve honesty? Don't I deserve an apology? No wait, more of them actually. Huh? Carrie?"_

Caroline's mouth dropped. She didn't say anything she just broke from his grasp and entered the house. She fell on the floor. He remembered. He figured it out.

Klaus just watched her walk away. He still looked disappointed. He just licked his lips and turned to go home. What was wrong with him? Why was he upset that she was upset? Why would it matter if she would smile or cry? He couldn't answer to those questions, he just didn't know how to answer them. And she was right she deserved honesty, she deserved apologies, she deserved everything that was the best for her. Why was it needed to remind her that he remembers about them, why? Just why? Maybe because he did. He remembered and he was not sorry that he remembered. He wanted to forget, but he forgot to remember to forget. Damn it. He had this amazing girl called Tatia, but he felt some kind of connection with this washed out girl called Caroline. He should totally figure it out. When? He doesn't know. But he will.


End file.
